<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust and Ashes by papergirlpapertownn (bellamyblakesgirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477322">Dust and Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/papergirlpapertownn'>papergirlpapertownn (bellamyblakesgirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn, like the slowest of slow burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/papergirlpapertownn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the youngest twin of the eldest sister by only a few minutes, Louise Crawley was used to being pushed aside in favor of Mary’s happiness. She said nothing about it when Patrick chose to her elder sister over her, but when Mary refuses to mourn him, choosing instead to entertain endless suitors, Louise can’t stand by and watch anymore.</p><p>Determined to get her hands on the inheritance that was rightfully hers, she sets out to find any way to save her home from the strangers who have invaded it, even if it means getting in the way of her sister’s marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Crawley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Patrick Crawley/Original Female Character(s), Sybil Crawley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tom Branson/Original Female Character(s), Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Life So Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've started rewatching Downton Abbey and this is the result. I love this idea and I'm so excited to see it come to life!! Do not be fooled, this is indeed a Tom/OC story, but the character will have quite a few love interests throughout the series. When I say this is a slow burn, I really mean it. </p><p>This is the slowest burn I've ever written. </p><p>Please enjoy and let me know what you think!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun streamed through the open window of her room, the view facing the gardens of the house, just the way she liked it. Leaning against the soft pillows, Louise watched the curtains billow back and forth, her head tilted slightly as she soaked in the warm rays before she needed to get up. </p><p>It had been such a good week, and she had the sinking feeling that when she left the bed it would all fall apart. </p><p>Letting a soft sigh pass her lips, she slipped out, her bare feet gracing the wooden floor, relishing in the warmth the sun the had given them. </p><p>She called for Gwen, knowing that she was up way before any of her other sisters, and Sybil always woke up late anyways.</p><p>Unplaiting her hair, she let her chestnut waves fall to her waist, smiling as she stared out at the beautiful flowers she and her mother had spent hours picking out, trying to think positive, hoping nothing would ruin this beautiful April day.</p><p>“I hope you weren’t waiting too long M’lady,” Gwen apologized, immediately rushing to her wardrobe to pick out the many layers she would have to wear that day.</p><p>“Oh not at all,” Louise dismissed, standing up, her smile not wearing off, “I only hope I didn’t tear you from your breakfast too early,”</p><p>Gwen shook her head as she began to dress her, “Of course not M’lady, we were only talking about the newspapers that had come in, dreadful it is,”</p><p>Louise froze, letting Gwen tie her chemise up before she began the tedious task of corseting her, “What happened?”</p><p>Gwen’s movements slowed, “Well, it’s just…she sank M’lady,” the lady’s maid paused, stopping what she was doing as if taking a moment of silence, “The Titanic,”</p><p>Louise nodded slowly, her heart tugging at the news. She felt shame wash over her, for not feeling upset enough at the tragedy. Indeed it was one, but she wasn’t aware of anyone she knew, let alone gotten the whole story. Ships sank all the time, she was unsure why this one was worse.</p><p>“Thank you Gwen,” Louise nodded gratefully, the two of them moving to the vanity, starting to pin her hair up. She couldn’t stop thinking about all those people who had gone down, letting Gwen ramble on with details of the tragedy, her heart sinking further and further at the news.</p><p>So many people killed when it could’ve been so easy to save them all.</p><p>She took her time coming down the stairs. Sounds of barking filled the halls and Louise felt relief wash over her, at least her father was up. She hated being the first one to wake, it only gave Mary more ammunition to spit at her during parties. </p><p>The blue silk shuffled around her legs as she moved into the dining room, her father and Carson sharing downcast looks. No doubt they had heard the news as well.</p><p>“—I’m afraid we'll know some people on it.” Papa was saying as she entered the room, grabbing a plate and a cup of tea to accompany her breakfast. “Good morning darling,” He mustered up a half-hearted smile, and Louise bent over to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Good morning Papa, I suppose you two have heard the news?”</p><p>Carson nodded somberly, “Indeed so m’lady,”</p><p>Louise smiled gratefully, taking a seat next to the head of the table, “I don't suppose there are any lists of survivors yet?” She asked hopefully, trying to find a grain of good news in this horrible day.</p><p>Papa shook his head, still gathering his food from the tray.</p><p>“I understand most of the ladies were taken off in time.” Carson tried to make them feel better. Louise and her father shared a knowing look. </p><p>Papa met Carson’s stare with his own, “You mean the ladies in first class?” He spoke dryly, clearly upset with how the entire thing was handled.</p><p>After hearing about it from Gwen, Louise couldn’t agree more. The poor oversight on the amount of lifeboats immediately jumped into her head.</p><p>“Those poor people below decks,” She sympathized, drawing the cup of hot tea to her lips, the taste as bitter as the news they had received.</p><p>Papa and Carson nodded, the former taking his place at the head of the table, opening up the newspaper to the page that had transcribed the tragedy.</p><p>“On their way to a better life,” Her father mused, drawing his eyebrows together, “What a tragedy.”</p><p>The door opened a few moments later, her other sisters crawling into the dining room beside each other, her twin not far behind them.</p><p>“When Anna told me, I thought she must've dreamt it.” Edith began, her golden hair shimmering as she stared over Papa’s shoulder.</p><p>Mary was right behind her, “Do we know anyone on board?”</p><p>Her father’s eyebrows creased even deeper if that was possible, “Your mother knows the Asters. At least, she knows him,” Papa sighed, flipping the page, “We dined with Lady Rothfuss last month. There are bound to be others.”</p><p>Mary nodded as she took a seat further down the dining table, locking eyes with Louise as she raised her eyebrows in a silent language.</p><p>Edith spoke next however, “I thought it was supposed to be unsinkable.”</p><p>“We all did,” Louise remarked, “But unfortunately, it was just another empty promise,”</p><p>Her father sighed, rolling his eyes slightly before turning back to the paper, “Every mountain is unclimbable until someone climbs it, so every ship is unsinkable until it sinks.”</p><p>Sounds of footsteps were heard in the hall, Sybil’s usually smiling face was downcast, handing Papa a bright orange envelope before turning toward the trays of food and tea, gently settling in.</p><p>“Good morning, Papa.” Sybil kissed his cheek before settling in across from Louise, the two sharing a gentle look.</p><p>Papa gently slid the letter opener through the paper, unfolding the tiny parchment, Louise standing up to place her recently cleaned plate back on the tray.</p><p>“Oh great,” Mary’s voice rose up from the table, “She’s already tired of our company and we haven’t even been up that long,”</p><p>Louise spun around, staring daggers at her twin, brown eyes clashing against blue, “I’m not going to apologize for getting a head start,”</p><p>“No,” Mary scoffed, “You never do,”</p><p>Louise’s response was cut off by her father’s hasty exit, standing up and leaving the room without so much as a word.</p><p>“Papa?” Louise called after him, concern shaping her face, “Papa, is everything alright?”</p><p>But her question remained unanswered, and she was left standing there like a fool as her father’s feet flew up the stairs.</p><p>***<br/>“I can’t believe it,” Sybil exclaimed, the two girls making their rounds of the Abbey Gardens, “How could they be so foolish?”</p><p>Louise linked her arms in her sisters, placing her head on the younger girl’s shoulders, “They couldn’t have known it would sink when they got onboard,” She tried to comfort her. Sybil always was the more impressionable of the four of them.<br/>“I’m sure James and Patrick thought it was best at the time,” Louise bit the inside of her cheek, recalling how charming the latter had been. </p><p>If he had chosen her over Mary, she probably would’ve said yes. Her heart tugged again at the thought, recalling how taken she and Edith had been with the young man.</p><p>Despite being the heir, Patrick had treated her and her sisters with kindness, something rarely found among the upperclass men they entertained. </p><p>If it wasn’t for the two minute gap between her and Mary, she was have been certain Papa would’ve betrothed Patrick to her instead of Mary.</p><p>But because she was technically younger than the girl, she had been passed over. </p><p>Again.</p><p>That two minute gap had tortured her since they were little, and she hated it. </p><p>Sybil and Louise were quiet the rest of the walk, circling back toward the front door faster than normal. Neither of them wanted to think anymore. </p><p>“I think I’m going to head up to my room,” Sybil informed the older sister, bringing her in for a kiss on the cheek, “I’m still processing the news,”</p><p>Louise nodded, tracing a pattern on Sybil’s smooth cheek, “Of course, I’ll be down here if you need me,”</p><p>The younger sister smiled gratefully before making her way up the stairs, Louise watching her frame disappear behind the pillars before heading to the library. She quickly tucked a stray hair behind her ear, freezing in place when she heard voices through the open door.</p><p>“—But when Patrick had married Mary, and you grandson been hailed as master, honour would have been satisfied,” Louise recognized that voice. Her grandmother had made an appearance, and it didn’t sound like she was happy at all, “Unfortunately, now…"</p><p>“Now a complete unknown has the right to pocket my money,” she heard her Mama complain, sounding just as put out as Grandma Violet, “along with the rest of the swag.”</p><p>Louise leaned in closer, trying to get a sense of who they were talking about. Patrick had been the last heir, so obviously another one must have been named.</p><p>“The problem is, saving your dowry would break up the estate.” Violet chimed in, already bringing the conversation down, “It would be the ruin of everything Robert's given his life to.”</p><p>Mama paused, as if considering the Dowager’s words. “And he knows this?”</p><p>“Well, if he doesn't, he will.” Violet spoke gravely.</p><p>Louise’s breath caught in her throat. </p><p>Her family was in danger of having everything they loved taken from them, and there was nothing she could do.</p><p>“Then there's no answer.” Mama sounded defeated, like she had given up after a few minutes of debate.</p><p>Violet however, disagreed, “Yes, there is, and it's a simple one. The entail must be smashed in its entirety, and Mary recognized as heiress of all.”</p><p>Her heart sped up, anger starting to bubble dangerously close to the surface. Mary recognized as heiress? She had just as much a right to that title as some stranger did. Perhaps even more considering she actually knew what went on at Downton.</p><p>“There's nothing we can do about the title,” Mama sighed, her slight pause giving Violet an opportunity to complain some more.</p><p>“No. She can't have the title,” Violet agreed, “But she can have your money. And the estate. I didn't run Downton for thirty years to see it go lock, stock, and barrel to a stranger from God knows where.”</p><p>Louise waited in silence, hoping that someone would speak up for her. Thankfully someone did.</p><p>“What about Louise?” Mama asked, “She’s the same age as Mary, perhaps we could give her the title of heiress,”</p><p><em>Yes,</em> she prayed, <em>please listen to Mama. </em></p><p>Violet shook her head, “If she was a few minutes older than perhaps we could, but she is the younger sister. By the right of succession, Downton belongs to Mary,”</p><p>Mama scoffed, “What? Just because she was born a few minutes later? That hardly seems fair.”</p><p>Violet chuckled, her soft laugh sounding sarcastic, “When has life ever been fair?”</p><p>Unable to listen anymore, Louise tore herself away from the door, anger threatening to spurt out of her chest. </p><p>How dare they? Once again that damn two minute gap had cost her. </p><p>But it didn’t matter. Mary wouldn’t care for the estate, she already didn’t care for it. Louise knew she was the better choice, and she would find a way to prove it. Even if it meant going behind her family’s back. Without a moment’s hesitation she whisked herself up to her room, and began to write.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pushing and Pulling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A week after the death of her cousins James and Patrick, Louise hatches a scheme she wants no one to know about, while Violet and Cora continue to fight the entail.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for the kind reception on this story! It warms my heart and I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so much!<br/>I'm sorry this chapter is just filler and really short. I've been trying to find natural endpoints since the episodes are always so long, so some chapters may be shorter than others.</p><p>Disclaimer: I am a 21 year old American Woman, so some of the dialogue may be wrong and weird, as well as my knowledge about English traditions and slang. Please forgive me haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The funeral happened a week later, but Louise was far too preoccupied to even mourn for her lost cousins. She did feel quite sorry for Edith though, who hadn’t stopped weeping since the ceremony began.</p><p>The blonde drew a handkerchief up to her eyes, gently dabbing away the hot tears that had been falling.</p><p>Louise placed her arm around her sobbing sister, trying to comfort her as much as possible, since she knew Mary would only tease her.</p><p>Her point was proven a few seconds later when Mary rolled her eyes, “Really, Edith, do you have to put on such an exhibition?”</p><p>“She's not.” Sybil protested, linking arms on Edith’s other side.</p><p>Louise sent a glare Mary’s way, silently reminding her to be more empathetic than she was currently being.</p><p>“I was supposed to be engaged to him, for heaven's sake, not you,” Mary rubbed in again, tossing her head back in pride, “and I can control myself.”</p><p>Louise scoffed, “You know, just because you might become heir, it doesn’t give you the right to push others around Mary,” She snapped, tired of her elder sister’s boasts since Mama had told them of the news.</p><p>“It’s not a question,” Mary chuckled confidently, “Papa would be stupid to not fight the entail,”</p><p>Louise left her sister in the care of Sybil, moving upward to challenge her twin again, “You are not the only one capable of running Downton, and you most certainly are not the only one in line to become heiress,”</p><p>Mary scoffed at her sister’s words, causing anger to bubble up in Louise’s stomach again, “Oh please, you think Papa will choose you over me? You’re still younger than I am,”</p><p>Louise shook her head, “That may be so, but we are both heirs, and I will do whatever I can to keep you from becoming more of an ass than you already are,”</p><p>She pushed past her elder twin, stewing in anger as she pressed forward, wishing to get back to the house as soon as possible.</p><p>She made it back to Downton just in time to catch Mr. Murray before he could leave for good.</p><p>“Excuse me Mr Murray!” She called out, a wide smile on her face. The older man turned around, his expression shifting into a more polite one at the sight of her.</p><p>“Ah, Miss Crawley, what can I do for you?”</p><p>Louise put on her best pleading face, “You see, I have a friend who’s in a spot of legal trouble, and I was wondering if you knew anyone that could help her out,”</p><p>“Oh I really don’t think I’m the best—“</p><p>Louise cut Mr. Murray off with more flattery, “Oh please, Papa is always saying that you work with some of the most knowledgable lawyers in town, It wouldn’t be for certain, I just need an address that she can write too,”</p><p>Mr. Murray stared over his shoulder, sighing before grasping a notepad from his coat pocket and scribbling down an address, “Very well, his name is Arthur Castell, he’s a very busy man, but he’s one of the best I know,”</p><p>Louise smiled gratefully, shaking his hand, “Thank you Sir, I really appreciate it,”</p><p>“Louise!” Mama called, “there’s no time for idle chat, help Mary get everyone into the dining room,”</p><p>“Coming Mama!” Louise shouted, quickly folding the parchment into her glove as she thanked Mr. Murray once again, following her sisters into the house and ignoring her mother’s chiding stare.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Louise watched Mary straighten the gloves on her arms, sighing at her reflection.</p><p>“Oh, I hate black,” her twin complained, fixing up her hair slightly while Anna moved around her figure, adjusting the loose clothing.</p><p>“Well we are in mourning,” Louise shot at her elder sister, who merely glared at her.</p><p>“It's not for long.,” Sybil chimed in, always playing the peacekeeper, “Mama says we can go into half-mourning next month and back to colours by September.”</p><p>“That’s a relief at least,” Louise announced, while she would never admit it, she hated black just as much as Mary.</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes, fixing her earrings, “It still seems a lot for a cousin.”</p><p>Louise stood up, catching Edith’s nasty stare before she could say anything.</p><p>“But not a fiancé,” Louise smiled, wrapping her arms around her sister’s shoulders, the gesture feeling hollow in light of everything, “Which, despite your feelings on the matter, he was,”</p><p>Mary’s lips turned downward, “Not really,” She disagreed, “After all, you were the one who was in love with him, not me,”</p><p>Her heart tugged at Mary’s callous tone, pushing back what vile thoughts were erupting in her brain to try and stop a riot breaking out between the four of them, “But you were the one engaged to him,”</p><p>Mary sighed, moving toward the vanity to begin putting on her jewelry, no sign of taking Louise’s words into consideration, “I was only going to marry him if nothing better turned up.”</p><p>A sigh of frustration escaped her lips and Louise rolled her eyes, giving up.</p><p>It was useless to try anything else at this point.</p><p>“Mary!” Sybil exclaimed, her impressionable nature making an appearance again, “what a horrid thing to say.”</p><p>“Don't worry,” Mary spoke callously, hiding her feelings behind her nasty words, “Edith and Louise would've taken him, wouldn't you?”</p><p>Before Louise could speak up, Edith cut her off, “Yes, I'd have taken him. If you had given me the chance, I'd have taken him like a shot.”</p><p>Before they were out the door, Louise stepped in front of Mary, crossing her arms as she shared a knowing look with her twin.</p><p>“What’s that for?’ Mary speaks with the same indifferent tone she’s had since the Titanic sunk, and Louise rolls her eyes. She may be able to fool everyone else, but they were together since before they were born. She was the one person Mary could never fool.</p><p>“There’s no need to be cruel,” Louise reminded her, “I know you’re mourning him just as much as Edith and I,”</p><p>Mary let out a sigh, staring around before smoothing down her dress, “You’re right, but I never wanted to marry him,” She paused, gently moving a curl behind Louise’s ear, “If Papa hadn’t been so insistent…”</p><p>Louise grabbed her sister’s hand, turning around and linking it in her arm, “I appreciate your concern, but Patrick was a small infatuation, nothing more,”</p><p>Mary smirked, “You know sister, if you expect me to be honest with you, then I must say I expect the same.”</p><p>***</p><p>The raised voices of Papa and Violet were heard from behind the walls of the library by the time the rest of the Crawley clan had appeared. Mama sent a frustrated look their way, clearly upset with Violet’s behavior before entering the library and plastering a smile on her face.</p><p>“I hope I don't hear sounds of a disagreement.” Mama’s voice was high pitched, like she was trying to keep herself from giving away her feelings.</p><p>Violet laughed aloud, turning to face the incoming party, “What? Is that what they call discussion in New York?”</p><p>“Mama was simply making sure you and Papa weren’t at each other’s throats,” Louise chimed in, Violet nodding slowly at her response.</p><p>It didn’t increase her confidence.</p><p>“Well, I'm glad you're fighting,” Mary announced, tilting her chin upward, “I'm glad somebody's putting up a fight.”</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes again. Despite their conversation earlier, Mary was still unable to see past her own ambitions.</p><p>Sybil’s eyebrows creased as she stared at their father, “You're not really fighting Granny, are you, Papa?”</p><p>Their father exchanged a worried look with Violet, it disappearing as quickly as it came, “Your grandmother merely wishes to do the right thing,” Papa paused, his eyes briefly flitting over toward Louise, “And so do I.”</p><p>Louise moved her gaze to the floor. Her father wasn’t planning on fighting the entail, she knew it. He wasn’t the kind to make trouble when a solution presented itself.</p><p>The door creaked open and everyone whipped around, Carson standing there like he always did.</p><p>“Dinner is served, my lady.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the love! If you're enjoying the story feel free to leave Kudos or a comment!</p><p>Tumblr: @papergirlverse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving Too Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the mourning period officially over, Mary begins to entertain suitors and Louise puts her plan in motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story!! I've loved writing it and it's honestly one of my favorite things to do at the moment! <br/>If you ever wanna geek with me about it I'm over on tumblr @papergirlverse!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mourning period had come and gone and soon they were back to wearing colors. Mary had taken full advantage of it, breaking out the bright purple that had become a staple of her wardrobe since they had both come out three seasons ago.</p>
<p>Louise was back in her blue silks, ignoring the shame that washed over her as she recalled how relieved she was to be out of black.</p>
<p>Patrick was her cousin. She had loved him. She should still want to be in mourning, but here she was, relieved to be back in bright colors.</p>
<p>"Oh, do stop admiring yourself,” Edith spat, watching Louise help Mary with her hair, “He's not marrying you for your looks. That's if he wants to marry you at all.”</p>
<p>“Edith.” Louise chided, the same time Mary shot back, “He will.”</p>
<p>Edith scoffed, “Perhaps he’ll choose Louise over you,” She responded snidely, “I know I would.”</p>
<p>Louise sighed, closing her eyes as she stood up from her leaning position.</p>
<p>“Well, I think you both look beautiful,” Sybil smiled, standing up to embrace her two sisters.</p>
<p>A small smiled crawled across her face at the compliment, “You’re too kind Sybil dear,”</p>
<p>“But thank you Sybil, darling.” Mary responded, standing up from her vanity.</p>
<p>The door opened, revealing Mama standing there with a strained smile on her face. She was just as anxious as the four of them.</p>
<p>“We should go down,” Mama commanded, “They’ll be back from the station at any moment.”</p>
<p>Louise nodded, following Sybil and Edith down the stairs while Mary hung back with their mother, no doubt discussing her conduct for the visit.</p>
<p>It was an unnaturally sunny day for September, the rays warming her back as they waited for the motor to stop in front of the house.</p>
<p>When it finally did, Louise watched William and Thomas move forward to unload the car and open the door, the Duke of Crowborough stepping out with a bright smile on his face to match the sunny day.</p>
<p>Papa stepped forward, his hand extended and a welcoming smile on his face, “Welcome to Downton.”</p>
<p>The duke shook his hand, the rest of the house staff bowing and curtsying on their cue. Louise and her sisters followed suit.</p>
<p>The duke turned to their mother, his smile never leaving his face, “Lady Grantham, this is so kind of you.”</p>
<p>Mama smiled shyly, stepping forward to grasp his hand, “Not at all, Duke. I'm delighted you could spare the time,” She stepped back and gestured to Louise and Mary beside her, “You know my daughters, Mary and Louise, of course.”</p>
<p>The Duke removed his hat in respectful gesture, but something about him felt off, “Of course, Lady Mary,” He bowed his head, “Lady Louise,”</p>
<p>“And Edith,” Mama continued, gesturing to her other sisters, “but I don't believe you've met my youngest, Sybil.”</p>
<p>Recognition passed over the Duke’s face, and he held his hand out in a friendly gesture, “Ah, Lady Sybil.”</p>
<p>Sybil took his open hand, shaking it, “How do you do?” She responded, always the polite one.</p>
<p>Mama gestured in toward the house, eyes never leaving the Duke, her smile growing more and more strained by the minute, “Come on in, you must be worn out,” She offered.</p>
<p>The Duke stared at the house, taking a step forward before pausing again.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lady Grantham,” The Duke began, an apologetic look on his face, “I have a confession to make, which I hope won't cause too much bother.” Mama shook her head, and the Duke continued, “My man was taken ill just as I was leaving, so…"</p>
<p>Papa cut him off with a look at Carson, “Oh, well, that won't be a problem, will it Carson?”</p>
<p>Carson shook his head, despite the slight lift in his eyebrows that indicated he was clearly unhappy with the new development. “Certainly not. I shall look after His Grace myself.”</p>
<p>The Duke was quick to dismiss it, “Oh, no, I wouldn't dream of being such a nuisance, surely a footman…“ His words trailed off as he caught sight of Thomas at the end of the line, “I remember this man,” The Duke smiled slightly, “Didn't you serve me when I dined with Lady Grantham in London?”</p>
<p>Surprise passed over Thomas’s face, although it quickly disappeared, “I did, Your Grace.”</p>
<p>“Ah, there we are.” The Duke looked pleased, trading small looks with Mama and Papa, “We shall do very well together, won't we…?” He waited for Thomas to give him his name.</p>
<p>“Thomas, Your Grace.” The footman answered proudly.</p>
<p>The Duke’s smile was back, “…Thomas."</p>
<p>Mama looked as impatient as ever, an awkward look on her face as she looked between the Duke and the footman, “Good.” She continued, following the Duke inside, Louise and Mary not far behind him, “I hope you had a pleasant journey.” She heard Mama ask him.</p>
<p>A crash was heard on the gravel outside and Louise whipped around, watching Anna help the new valet Bates up from the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” She whispered, horrified at the scene. She hoped he was alright. From what Anna had told her, Bates had been a tremendous help, and Louise knew how much her father appreciated him.</p>
<p>“Bates, are you all right?” Papa asked, concern lacing his features.</p>
<p>The man stood up, no sign of embarrassment on his face, “Perfectly m’lord, I- I apologize,”</p>
<p>Louise sent him a sympathetic look, hoping he saw it before they disappeared inside, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Just as she was headed downstairs after luncheon, Louise heard giggling coming from the upper part of the house. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Louise peered around the corner, watching as Mary followed the Duke into the attics.</p>
<p>“Mary!” She whispered, drawing the attention of her twin, “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“He asked me to show them the house,” She smiled excitedly, no thought to any of her actions, “I daren’t say no,”</p>
<p>Louise rolled her eyes at her infatuated twin, “So show him the halls and gardens, not the servants quarters,”</p>
<p>“He asked to see them,” Mary excused, “Besides what do you care?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to see you made a fool of is all,” Louise explained, meaning what she was saying. Despite their quarrels, she didn’t want to see her twin taken advantage of, especially by a Duke.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Mary assured her, pausing on the stairs before whipping around, “You won’t tell Mama and Papa will you?”</p>
<p>Louise stared at her, eyebrows telling her everything she needed to know, “I’m not Edith, of course I won’t.”</p>
<p>Mary squeezed her arm in thanks and continued on her way, earning her a disappointed sigh from her twin.</p>
<p>Louise continued her route downstairs, hoping no one else had seen them.</p>
<p>Mama was waiting for her in the drawing room, where Louise grabbed a piece of parchment, quickly settling in by one of the tables, continuing to draft her letter.</p>
<p>Now that she knew his name it was much easier to let the words come to her.</p>
<p>The double doors flew open, Her father beginning to pace back and forth.</p>
<p>“Mary’s settling him in,” Mama tries to soothe him, but she never looks up from her sewing.</p>
<p>“Cora,” Papa uses her name, letting both of them know he was serious, “Don’t let Mary make a fool of herself,”</p>
<p>A chuckled passed her lips unwillingly.</p>
<p>Papa turned to her as well, “Louise, you too,”</p>
<p>“Oh Papa,” Louise responded, a smile breaking out on her face, “We both know I can’t stop Mary from doing what she wants anymore than you can stop the tides from crashing on the shore,”</p>
<p>Papa let out a frustrated sigh, knowing she was right, “Well try anyway, I’ll be going up to London next week, and I need you two to be on your best behavior,”</p>
<p>Louise stood up from her position, folding the paper in fours as she moved over to kiss her father on the cheek, “I always am Papa,”</p>
<p>“Do you want to open the house?” Mama asked, finally looking up at her husband.</p>
<p>Papa shakes his head, “No, no. I’ll just take Bates and stay at a club, I won’t be more than a day or two,”</p>
<p>Louise stays silent, practically feeling the unspoken tension about the new valet. Quietly stuffing her paper into the envelope, she seals it shut, ignoring the awkwardness of the conversation that follows.</p>
<p>“I see,” Mama finally says, “Are things…progressing?”</p>
<p>“What ‘things’?”</p>
<p>Mama simply grunts, unsatisfied with his answer.</p>
<p>Papa sighs, “It’s just a regimental dinner,”</p>
<p>More silence follows, and Louise stays focused on her writing, making sure her penmanship is pristine.</p>
<p>“It’s a pity Bates spoiled the arrival this afternoon,” Mama finally changes the subject, although it isn’t a welcome one.</p>
<p>“He didn’t spoil anything,” Papa protests, sitting down in one of the chairs, “He fell over,”</p>
<p>“So undignified,” Mama continues, her thoughtlessness just as bad as Mary’s, “Carson hates that kind of thing.”</p>
<p>“Mama please…” Louise begs, playing peacemaker once again, “Papa is happy with Bates, and I’m sure you will be too,”</p>
<p>Her mother simply shrugs and Louise starts to wonder if the Dowager has finally gotten to her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Papa continues, “And frankly, I don’t care what Carson thinks,”</p>
<p>Louise has to struggle to keep in her laughter as the butler walks through the door, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“A message from the Dowager Countess milady,” Carson begins, “She says she won’t come to tea but she’ll join you for dinner,”</p>
<p>Mama only looks more exasperated.</p>
<p>“Oh Carson!” Louise calls before the butler can continue, quickly wishing to leave the room, “I was wondering if you could post this for me tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Carson stared at the envelope in her tiny hands, taking it with as much of a smile as he can give, “Certainly m’lady,”</p>
<p>Unfortunately, her father and mother have the same insatiable curiosity she has.</p>
<p>“Whatever for?” Mama asks, Papa’s expression just as interested.</p>
<p>Louise’s brain runs a mile a minute, trying to come up with an explanation, “I’m asking a few friends around about Matthew Crawley, the new heir,” she lies, hoping it’ll satisfy them, “If he is to be king of this house, I want to know what he’s like,”</p>
<p>Before Mama can protest, Papa is quick to affirm her.</p>
<p>“Excellent idea darling,” He smiles proudly, “I’m glad I’m not the only one willing to get to know our new cousin,”</p>
<p>Louise smiles surely at him, grateful that neither of them caught on to what she was really doing.</p>
<p>“Please excuse me,” She looks between the three of them, leaving the drawing room so she can have some time to herself before dinner.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The table is in quite a state of conversation during the dinner, Louise can barely keep up with it all.</p>
<p>“I'm afraid we're rather a female party tonight, Duke,” Mama apologizes without apologizing, “but you know what it's like trying to balance numbers in the country. A single man outranks the Holy Grail.”</p>
<p>A soft chuckle is heard around the table, and Louise continues to dig into the soup Mrs. Patmore had prepared for them. While not her favorite, the cook always knew how to make the worst dishes delicious.</p>
<p>“No, I'm ter-- I'm terribly flattered to be dining en famille,” The Duke shares another smile with Mary, as he has been unable to tear his eyes away from her all night.</p>
<p>Louise wasn’t surprised a bit.</p>
<p>“What were you and Mary doing in the attics this afternoon?” Edith finally pipes up, and Louise and Mary freeze.</p>
<p>“What makes you think they were up there?” Louise tries to save face, hoping Mary doesn’t think she ratted her out.</p>
<p>Edith only shrugs, “I saw you and her near the servant’s quarters is all,”</p>
<p>Mary breaks free from her stupor, ready to continue her endless quarrel with the middle sister, “Really Edith? It’s not polite to spy on people, least of all your sisters,”</p>
<p>Before the quarrel could get too out of hand, Sybil saved the day once again.</p>
<p>“I expect Mary was just showing the duke the house, weren't you?”</p>
<p>Mary nodded in the youngest sister’s direction, and thankfully Violet was smart enough to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Are you a student of architecture?”</p>
<p>The Duke nodded, swallowing his food and patting himself down with his napkin before answering, “Mm, absolutely.”</p>
<p>Violet hummed affirmatively, “Then I do hope you'll come and inspect my little cottage. It was designed by Rein…”</p>
<p>Louise tuned out the rest of the conversation, focusing in on the letter she had written, too anxious to think about anything else.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if he didn’t want to meet with her?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she had no chance at all?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What if she had been made a fool of after all?</em>
</p>
<p>Her father had finally caught up to the rest of them, going back to the original conversation, “The attics?” He asked, looking between Mary and the Duke.</p>
<p>Edith however, looked pleased, “Yes. Mary took the duke up to the attics.”</p>
<p>“Whatever for?” Papa asked the same time Mama went, “Why was this, dear?”</p>
<p>Mary rolled her eyes, clearly upset with being put on the spot, “We were just looking around, for heaven’s sake, Louise knew where I was,”</p>
<p>“Looking around?” Edith scoffed, clearly enjoying her short-lived victory, “What is there to look at but servants' rooms? What was the real reason?”</p>
<p>Silence fell over the table, and Thomas looked up from his spot in the corner of the room, clearly invested in the conversation now.</p>
<p>Louise pulled herself out of her stupor to play peacemaker again, growing tired of the role, “Don’t be such a chatterbox, Edith.” She chided softly, causing her sister to go silent.</p>
<p>Mama broke through the silence with an awkward smile, “I think we'll go through.” She gave pointed looks at the girls as everyone began to stand up.</p>
<p>Edith seemed determined, “I still don't understand—"</p>
<p>“Will you hold your tongue?!” Mary spat back, surprising everyone. Quickly as they came, the girls left in order of their ages.</p>
<p>Mary left first, quickly followed by Louise, Edith, and Sybil.</p>
<p>Later that night, Louise discovered her sister eagerly lying in wait for the Duke to finish up with Papa.</p>
<p>“Lighting the midnight oil then?” She teased, catching her sister in a rare moment of vulnerability.</p>
<p>Mary snapped back into her cold persona when she witnessed her sister coming around the corner, “Very funny,” She gave a small awkward smile, “But no, I am simply waiting to say goodnight,”</p>
<p>Louise sent her a knowing smile, “Again, you don’t have to keep things from me,” She explained, softening, “It’s okay, I won’t let anyone know you have a heart.”</p>
<p>Mary smiled gratefully at her, watching Louise disappear up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and a review if you enjoyed the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet Me Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louise meets a lawyer that is just as determined as she is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE FINALLY MEET ARTHUR!!!!!<br/>I'm so happy you finally get to meet my gorgeous son because I love him and Louise's relationship so much. Like, they are seriously so cute and adorable and their courting makes me so happy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louise was warming herself by the fire when Gwen appeared, “There you are!” Louise exclaimed, a relieved smile on her face, “I was beginning to worry I had pushed you away with my endless rambling,”</p><p>Gwen shook her head, the joke causing her to smile, “Of course not m’lady, in fact I quite enjoy it,”</p><p>Louise sat back against the bed, letting the maid hand her the tray of breakfast, “Well that’s a relief, I’m glad someone does,”</p><p>Gwen began to sort through the clothes and Louise spied a small envelope on the edge of her biscuit tray with her name on it.</p><p>Quickly setting aside her tray, Louise stood up, hastily scrambling for her letter opener.</p><p>“Is everything alright m’lady?” Gwen asked, clearly wondering what had gotten Louise in such a tizzy.</p><p>Her smile grew wider as she read the letter. He wanted to meet!</p><p>Finally, some good luck.</p><p>“Yes!” She yelled in a very undignified manner, startling the maid, “Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,”</p><p>Gwen dismissed the concern, “That’s quite alright m’lady, I was just wondering—“</p><p>“Of course,” Louise cut her off, folding the letter into the book she had been reading earlier, “Gwen, can you keep a secret?”</p><p>The redhead’s eyes grew wide but she nodded, “Of course M’lady,”</p><p>Louise sighed in relief, ready to divulge her plans to someone else, “When I had learned what was going to happen to the estate,” she began, trying to slow her heartbeat down, “I wrote immediately to a man who had been working with Mr. Murray, a-a Mr. Castell,”</p><p>“And that letter’s from him?”</p><p>Louise nodded, “He wants to meet with me in the village today,” she quickly sat herself in front of her vanity, “To discuss my proposition,”</p><p>She could barely keep the excitement out of her voice. It was finally happening. Finally she would have the upper hand when it came to it.</p><p>“What proposition is that m’lady?” Gwen asked, just as curious as Louise always was. The maid already had her best dress laid out, accompanied with the blazer that matched it.</p><p>Louise flipped around in her chair, a wide smile on her face, “This is the part that must never leave this room,” She prefaced, standing up. Gwen nodded. “I’m asking him to help me break the entail, and figure out a way to try and make me the heir of the estate.”</p><p>“But Lady Mary—“</p><p>“Wouldn’t know what to do with Downton if the answer hit her over the head,” Louise huffed, always sick of others worrying about Mary’s feelings in the matter, “I have just as much of a say in things as she does,”</p><p>Gwen nodded, a smirk crossing her face, “I know you do m’lady, I was just felt I should do my duty and warn you,” She replied cheekily, beginning to dress Louise, “Lady Mary will fight tooth and nail to take you down,”</p><p>Louise scoffed, “She’s done worse things,” She excused, imagining the look on her face when she announced the news, “She’ll get over it.”</p><p>When she descended the stairs, she caught the end of an argument between Mama and Papa.</p><p>From the sound of things, Mama was frustrated, “I simply do not understand why we are rushing into this.” She complained, earning her a grunt of disappointment from Papa.</p><p>“Matthew Crawley is my heir.”</p><p>Louise froze as her father mentioned the cousin he had invited into York. She crept forward, trying to see what her mother and father were up to.</p><p>Mama held a stern expression on her face almost reminiscent of Grandmama Violet’s.</p><p>“Patrick was your heir,” Mama offered as an example, “He never lived here.”</p><p>Papa sighed, they had clearly been having this conversation for quite some time, “Patrick was in and out of this house since the day he was born,” he explained, “You saw how many of the village turned out for the service.”</p><p>Mama sighed, and Louise crept closer, hoping to discover more.</p><p>“But nothing's settled yet.” Her mother stated, as if she had any say in it.</p><p><em>Not yet Mama</em>, Louise thought to herself.</p><p>But it would be settled soon.</p><p>Papa shook his head, “It is settled, my dearest one, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>Louise stumbled at the sound of that.</p><p>Papa had made it sound like he had already decided on what he wanted to do with the entail. Did he tell Mary and Mama and not her?</p><p>Was he going to fight it? From Mama’s tone it didn’t sound like it.</p><p>“I wouldn't say that,” her mother protested, determined to keep the argument going, “Not while your mother breathes air.”</p><p>Louise had heard enough, and she was going to be late soon if she didn’t leave now. Catching Carson by the door, she quietly requested Taylor to bring the car around.</p><p>“Ah Darling,” Papa called from down the hallway, striding over to her, “There you are, I was beginning to worry,”</p><p>Louise chuckled softly, pulling her gloves on, “Just because I wake up later than Mary on Saturdays doesn’t mean I’m missing Papa,”</p><p>Her father chuckled at her attempt at humor.</p><p>Carson appeared, “Taylor is ready milady,”</p><p>“Thank you Carson,” Louise smiled gratefully, pulling her hat and coat on, “You’re such a dear.”</p><p>Her father stopped her halfway out the front door, “Where are you going?”</p><p>Louise whipped around, a soft smile on her face, “an old friend of mine, Lady Elton, is in the village for a few days and she wrote asking to see me,”</p><p>Papa mulled over her excuse, buying it without any trouble as he opened the car door,“I see, would she like to come up?”</p><p>Her heart stopped for a minute before she picked herself back up, “Oh no, she’s quite busy, but I’ll tell her you say hi,”</p><p>“Yes, please do,”</p><p>Louise waved as the car pulled away, taking her closer to her ambitions.</p><p>***</p><p>A public tavern was the last place she expected to meet anyone, let alone a lawyer so distinguished as the one Mr. Murray had pointed her too, but she supposed she couldn’t be too picky.</p><p>She did have to be discreet after all.</p><p>“Excuse me,” She stopped one of the hosts, “I’m looking for a Mr. Arthur Castell, is he here?”</p><p>The boy pointed her toward a corner booth in the back, where she caught sight of a sullen man in a worn down suit.</p><p>Louise thanked him with a nice tip and straightened her posture, striding over to the man.</p><p>“Ah,” an eastern european accent heavily salted his words, “Lady Crawley,”</p><p>He was taller than her by almost a full foot, and his dark curls were messily strewn about his forehead, like he hadn’t had time that morning to fully fix them up.</p><p>She took this moment to size him up, his broad shoulders and lengthly legs shrouded by the ill-fitting suit and mismanaged appearance.</p><p>If this was what lawyers looked like, she did not have high hopes for Matthew Crawley.</p><p>“Louise is fine,” She remarked, sitting down across from him, an awkward silence following. “Well,” she cut through it, tilting her chin upward, not knowing how to proceed, “Shall we begin?”</p><p>Mr. Castell’s mustache twitched along with his lips into a small smile and he nodded, pulling several documents from his bag.</p><p>“I was quite intrigued with the letter you sent,” He began, “Not many women would have to courage to write asking to displace the current heir to their estate,”</p><p>Louise wasn’t sure to be insulted or complimented, but something in his voice told her that it was the latter, “Well, I am not most women,”</p><p>He smiled again at her words, his bright blue eyes meeting her own, scanning the curves of her face, “No, I’m afraid you’re not.”</p><p>He shuffled the papers some more, and she caught what she could, the legal jargon slightly throwing her. She hadn’t realized how much work she had given him.</p><p>“Let’s start with the basics,” He began, “Matthew Crawley is set to inherit your estate, including your mother’s fortune, but you wish it to be passed to you,”</p><p>“That’s quite right,” Louise shifted under his gaze, suddenly struck with the queer feeling that she was being judged.</p><p>“Unfortunately, the entail your father drafted is quite airtight,” Castell informed her, handing over a piece of paper toward her, “I managed to grab a copy of it on my way out, but there’s very little we can do,”</p><p>Louise scoffed, handing him back the piece of paper that kept her from inheriting, “So I called you all this way for nothing?”</p><p>“No,” Castell smiled again, “Not nothing. There are a few ways around it, one including marriage.”</p><p>Louise shook her head, huffing at his answer. Typical.</p><p>“So what, I marry someone and a stranger takes my money anyway?”</p><p>Castell shook his head, “Not exactly,” he pulled up several other papers, including family trees of families she recognized, “While not ideal, if you were to marry and father a son, it would displace him, because your son would have a stronger relation than Mr. Crawley.”</p><p>While she wasn’t a fan of the idea, it was a safe bet, and one that no doubt Mama and Violet were already considering.</p><p>But she had to believe there was more that he wasn’t telling her.</p><p>“What else is there?” She asked, determined not to give up.</p><p>Mr. Castell eyed her again, and brought the entail back into view, “You could figure out a way to fight the entail,” he offered, his smile twisting into a smirk, his mustache almost obscuring his top lip. “It will be difficult, but I assure you, most legal documents have some loophole you can use,”</p><p>Louise bit her bottom lip, staring at the document and letting it stare back at her. She wasn’t ready to get married.</p><p>At least not yet.</p><p>It was too soon. The only one she would’ve considered was Patrick.</p><p>But here this lawyer was, giving her a way out. A way to fight for herself.</p><p>She hadn’t had that in her life for a long time.</p><p>Perhaps it was time to fight back.</p><p>“Will you help me?” She found herself asking, surprised by the request. Mr. Castell was as well.</p><p>He nodded through his stupor, “If you wish Lady Crawley,”</p><p>She straightened her posture again, a sly smirk crossing her face. Something was bursting inside of her chest, and she daren’t think the name of it.</p><p>Not when she hadn’t felt it in so long.</p><p>“Very well,” She continued, pride joining that unnamed emotion, “Let’s begin shall we?”</p><p>The ordered some lunch and she paused before they began their work, “Also, if we are working together for the foreseeable future,” She began, her heart pounding against her chest, “I must insist that you call me Louise, I refuse to have you use my title every time we so much as talk to each other.”</p><p>Mr. Castell’s smile grew wider at her words and his eyes began to scan her face again, eyes crinkling in the corners, “Very well then, although I must ask you do the same,” He responded, his teeth slowly peeking through his pink lips, “If I am to call you by your first name, then I insistyou call me by mine,”</p><p>Louise straightened again, “Of course, now shall we begin Arthur?”</p><p>Castell smiled, “As you wish…Louise”</p><p>***</p><p>It was close to dinner time when they finished and she knew they had to be getting back soon.</p><p>Arthur escorted Louise to the car, the finding much more to discuss than contracts and entails and heirs.</p><p>“You are quite the businesswoman Lady Crawley,” Arthur complimented, a gleam in his eyes, “I wish more of my countrywomen were as strong-minded as you,”</p><p>Louise chuckled “You pay me too much of a kindness, Mr. Castell,” She used his title, giving him the same courtesy he gave her.</p><p>Taylor opened the door, offering his hand. She moved it, only to find Arthur had grabbed ahold of it instead, helping her into the car with the same slight smile on his face, “I disagree,” His grip tightened around her freshly gloved hand, as if he didn’t want to let go, “Until we meet again,”</p><p>The brunette smiled easily, pulling her hand out of his as Taylor started up the car, watching the lawyer retreat into the pub once more.</p><p>She couldn’t help but giggle all the way home.</p><p>Louise placed her hat back on the rack, calling for Gwen to help her get dressed to entertain the Crawleys.</p><p>While her afternoon had been eventful and full of pleasant surprises, she couldn’t stop thinking about the lawyer she had met with.</p><p>Arthur Castell acted like an heir but appeared to be poorer than Mr. Murray. Thankfully, she wasn’t Mary, and she could appreciate for the man for his sense.</p><p>He had quite a head on his shoulders and he was easy on the eyes. It caused something to erupt within her. It was small and barely flickering, but it was there, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to put it out.</p><p>“How was your trip m’lady?” Gwen asked, immediately moving to help her get dressed for dinner that night.</p><p>Louise smiled, “It went well,” She responded, trying to keep herself under control, “Mr. Castell was quite the gentleman.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Gwen replied, buttoning up the back of the red silk, “Excuse me saying m’lady, but I believe men like that are in short supply these days,”</p><p>Louise giggled at her honesty, appreciating it, “You may be right,” She held her hand out, letting the white silk stretch up to her elbows, “Anyway, it was exactly what I needed,”</p><p>“And did you find anything out?” Gwen finally asked, her curiosity gleaming in her bright blue eyes.</p><p>Louise grasped the maid’s hand, unable to keep her excitement back, “You swear you’ll keep this between us?”</p><p>“Of course, m’lady!” Gwen promised, placing her hand over her heart, “On my grandmother’s grave,”</p><p>Louise chuckled at that, there really was no need to go to that extreme quite yet, “He’s going to help me fight the entail,” She confessed, “We’re working on a case now that should be ready for the New Year,”</p><p>“And you’ll be an heiress?” Gwen asked, her face scrunching up, trying to understand the politics of it all.</p><p>“With any luck,” Louise nodded, dismissing the girl after celebrating quietly. When all this was over, Louise would have to thank the girl.</p><p>Perhaps she’d get something nice for her at Christmastime.</p><p>But for now, she needed to entertain her new cousin, and to make sure Mary didn’t drive him away, seeing as if things went her way, Louise didn’t need the spurred Earl of Grantham spouting distasteful stories about them around London.</p><p>She was rounding the corner when she caught wind of the conversation coming from Mary’s bedroom.</p><p>“Why are they here at all when you're going to undo it?” Mary complained, no doubt talking about their new cousins she had met earlier that day.</p><p>Mama sighed, sounding defeated, “Your father's not convinced it can be undone.”</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes inwardly. Of course he didn’t, Papa never made a fuss when there was an easy solution.</p><p>But after having seen the entail and discussing it with Arthur, she wasn’t quite sure it could be undone either.</p><p>It had taken her and Mr. Castell hours to even come up with a solid idea and they still weren’t anywhere close to a possible case against it.</p><p>“But you'll still try?” Mary asked, hopeful that she’ll get her share of the inheritance.</p><p>Mama only shrugged, “Granny and I are willing to try.”</p><p>Mary sounded exasperated and disappointed, like her family had let her down, “And Papa is not?”</p><p>“We'll bring him 'round, you'll see.” There Mama was again, trying to inspire hope where there was little, “We’re trying to find lawyer who'll take it on.”</p><p>Louise’s breath caught in her throat, forming a small lump of guilt. She could tell them about Mr. Castell. It could save them. But why would she?<br/>
When they wouldn’t even consider her inheriting anything? All she got was a small sum of money for her dowry like Mary, but even that sum was smaller than her eldest sister’s.</p><p>It was selfish and it was unkind, but Louise had done what nobody else had managed to do, and she wasn’t going to give it up.</p><p>Having heard quite enough, she steeled herself and paraded down the stairs, holding her head up high for the rest of the world to see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love!!!! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this because I love writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Family and Foe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louise and Mary finally meet the famous Matthew Crawley, and Cora continues to plot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the love!!<br/>I've been neglecting this story for a bit, but hopefully not anymore!<br/>We're reaching the point where I'm running out of pre-written chapters, but hopefully that won't be too soon!</p><p>Please enjoy this chapter, I really loved writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary was the last one to join them downstairs, Mama trailing after her in all of their finery.</p><p>“Where were you today?” Mary asked Louise, a certain glint in her eyes like a lion staring down a gazelle.</p><p>Louise smiled coyly, “I was out,”</p><p>Mary smirked back at her, looking slightly impressed before turning back toward the entryway, her smug look back in place to begin her assault on the new family.</p><p>Louise and Sybil had both made a silent pact to stay out of it entirely.</p><p>William and Thomas quickly snatched up heir coats, Papa striding forward to welcome both of them. “Hello again,” Papa shook the new heir’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Mrs Crawley.” He met the wide smile of the older woman beside Matthew.</p><p>“We're delighted to be here, aren't we, Matthew?” Isobel continued to smile gratefully at the family, staring at the blonde man next to her.</p><p>Matthew never took his eyes off of the grand building before him, something akin to mild disgust laying on his features.</p><p>“Delighted.” He simply said, with no other indication of his motives. No doubt it was infuriating Mary, who prided herself on being able to read anyone just like Louise.</p><p>The family followed Papa further into the hall, where Louise and the rest of her sisters stood at attention, fake smiles plastered on their faces.</p><p>“Welcome to Downton.” Mama offered her hand, which Isobel took and shook gratefully.</p><p>“Thank you. You've been so kind.” The older woman replied, this time looking around at the number of servants on the opposite side of the room.</p><p>Matthew pressed forward, still unsure of what to say when he suddenly blurted out, “What a reception committee.”</p><p>Louise struggled to contain her laughter at the slight, Papa and Mama trying to recover from the surprise of the comment while Carson and Mary looked absolutely appalled.</p><p>Of course, Louise was certain if she had met Matthew before meeting Arthur, she wouldn’t be quite so amused by it.</p><p>She was always of the thought that one’s place was no excuse for bad manners wherever one went. Something that, it appeared, both Mary and Matthew needed to learn.</p><p>Thankfully, Isobel did not, as she managed to thank Papa and Mama for this so called ‘reception committee’ with little awkwardness.</p><p>Papa drew the two new cousins forward, introducing them to the other members of the household.</p><p>“This is Carson,” Papa gestured toward the older butler, “We'd all be lost without him,” Carson’s chest puffed in pride and so did Louise and Mary’s. He had been watching over them since his early days as a footman and everyone knew he held a special spot in his heart for the Crawley twins. It had been a delight to see him work his way up and he was equally delighted to see them grow into the women they were today.</p><p>“Mama,” Papa called to Granny Violet, bringing her closer to their new relatives, “May I present Matthew Crawley and Mrs Crawley, my mother, Lady Grantham.”</p><p>Isobel seemed so happy to finally meet a woman closer to her age, an excited smile on her face as she held out her hand in welcome, “What should we call each other?” She asked eagerly, Granny stepping back in surprise at the flippant attitude of her peer.</p><p>Granny always prided herself and her family on being the pinnacle of English society, and anything that didn’t meet that expectation always came under fire from her.</p><p>“Well, we could always start with Mrs Crawley and Lady Grantham.” Violet snapped, causing Isobel to retract her hand in confused shame.</p><p><em>Poor Isobel</em>, Louise thought to herself.</p><p>Granny was always harsh to new guests she didn’t know.</p><p>Thankfully, Mama knew that well, having been the subject of many of Violet’s barbs early on in her marriage to Papa. She guided Isobel toward the drawing room, a polite smile written on her face. “Come into the drawing room and we can make all the proper introductions.” Mama promised, nodding at the girls to follow her lead.</p><p>Sharing an amused smirk with Sybil, Louise followed after Mary, nodding at her new cousins as they moved into the next room.</p><p>***</p><p>The dining table was full of awkward silences instead of the usual chatter that filled the room this time of night.</p><p>Nobody knew what to say, or what to talk about. Most were worried Matthew and Isobel would say something inappropriate, causing the family to fall to shame purely by discussion.</p><p>Louise however, had plenty of questions, most of which were inappropriate to discuss as a woman, but Matthew was a lawyer, and he knew the ins and outs of contracts and entails better than anyone.</p><p>The tricky part will be extracting that information without clueing him into what she was doing.</p><p>It was a good thing she was the granddaughter of the Dowager Countess of Grantham.</p><p>“Do you think you'll enjoy village life?” Papa asked Matthew, pulling Louise out of her thoughts and back into the conversation, “It will be very quiet after life in the city.”</p><p>“Even Manchester.” Violet tacked on.</p><p>Louise quite admired Isobel’s resolve, even if she came from a lower class.</p><p>“I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy.” Isobel announced, a pointed look at Violet.</p><p>“You might like the hospital.” Louise chimed in, excited to see more verbal sparring between Isobel and Granny, “It’s a source of pride for most of us here in York,”</p><p>The older woman brightened at that, turning to face Louise at the end of the table, “What sort of hospital is it? How many beds?”</p><p>Before Louise could answer her questions, Violet chimed in again.</p><p>“Well, it--it isn't really a hospital.”</p><p>Papa raised his eyebrows, “Don't let Dr Clarkson hear you. He thinks it's second only to St Thomas’s.”</p><p>The table chuckled lightly at the quip, fondly recalling the doctor that had looked after them since they were little. “It's a cottage hospital, of course,” Louise told the older woman, “but quite well equipped, Sybil and I volunteer there from time to time,”</p><p>The youngest girl nodded, a wide smile on her face at the thought of their weekend trips there.</p><p>Isobel looked around the table, obviously eager for more information, unfortunately, she chose the wrong topic, “Who pays for it?”</p><p>All at once the table went quiet, knives and forks halting at the question. Clearly that was one of the topics they had all been wishing to avoid this evening.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Violet chimed in with a sarcastic tone, “Let's talk about money.”</p><p>Louise couldn’t hold in the chuckle, letting it slip past her lips as Papa began to explain their intertwining history with the hospital.</p><p>“My father gave the building and an endowment to run it,” Papa explained, pride written on his face, “In a way, he set up his own memorial.”</p><p>“That’s why Papa insists on someone in the family volunteering,” Louise explained, recalling the conversation he had given her and Mary when they turned sixteen. She also remembered how grateful Mary had been when it had been Louise to volunteer. “It’s a way to continue giving back,”</p><p>“But how splendid.” Isobel exclaimed, growing more and more excited at the prospect.</p><p>Papa sent a proud smile toward his second eldest daughter, turning back to Isobel, “And Mr Lloyd George's new insurance measures will help.”</p><p>Louise noticed a slight scuffle behind her as Carson and William moved around the table, but she quickly dismissed it. If it was a matter of paramount importance Carson would let her know.</p><p>“Please don't speak that man's name, “ Violet responded in disgust, gesturing to the food, “we are about to eat.”</p><p>Thomas moved around toward Matthew, holding out the plate of prawns, “I will hold it steady and you can help yourself, sir.” He explained with a slight tilt of his head.</p><p>Matthew simply looked vexed at the implication, taking the tongs with a tight grip, “Yes, I know. Thank you.” The heir snapped, causing the table to erupt into a series of stares.</p><p>Papa simply turned away, while Mary smiled at Louise with an ‘i told you so’ expression lighting up her eyes.</p><p>Louise rolled hers in response. Thomas was perfectly in line. It was perfectly reasonable to expect someone new to society to be unsure about the customs.</p><p>It was his job after all.</p><p>Carson would often to the same for some of their more foreign guests.</p><p>Mary turned to Matthew, a victorious look on her face, “You’ll soon get used to the way things are done here.”</p><p>Matthew almost sputtered at her nonsense, setting his napkin down on his lap with usual force, “If you mean that I'm accustomed to a very different life from this, then that is true.”</p><p>Thankfully Sybil was back to playing the role of peacemaker, and Louise couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“What will you do with your time?” The youngest asked, curiosity rife in her gaze.</p><p>Matthew looked glad for the subject change, coming up with an answer rather quickly, “I've got a job in Ripon. I said I'll start tomorrow.”</p><p>Louise perked up at that.</p><p>Unfortunately, so did everyone else.</p><p>“A job?” Her father sputtered.</p><p>Matthew nodded, “In a partnership. You might have heard of it, Havel and Carter.” They most certainly had not, “They need someone who understands industrial law, I'm glad to say. Although, I'm afraid most of it will be wills and conveyancing.”</p><p><em>Well, at least with him in Ripon he’ll be too busy to notice what I plan to do</em>, Louise thought to herself, taking another sip of wine.</p><p>“You do know I mean to involve you in the running of the estate?” Papa began to argue, upset with this development. Although in Matthew’s defense, there was little development Papa was actually pleased with.</p><p>Matthew was also quick to dismiss his concerns, “Oh, don't worry. There are plenty of hours in the day. And, of course, I'll have the weekend.”</p><p>She swore she caught sight of her own father choking on the wine at the sound of Matthew’s schedule.</p><p>He quickly picked himself up and glared at Matthew, “We'll discuss this later. We mustn't bore the ladies.”</p><p>Louise shook her head. She didn’t find it boring at all. But she knew that was Papa’s code for refusing to discuss things any further.</p><p>As always, Granny refused to let them down as she asked in shock, “What--what is a weekend?”</p><p>When dinner was finished and their bellies full, Louise walked alongside Mama and Cousin Isobel, eagerly listening in on their conversation.</p><p>“I'm so interested to see the hospital.” Isobel admitted, the wide smile on her face was back and Louise found her interest oddly charming.</p><p>“Mm, well, you would be with your late husband a doctor.” Violet mumbled just loud enough for Isobel to hear it.</p><p>Instead of responding back, she took it in stride, “Not just my husband, my father and brother, too, and I trained as a nurse during the war.”</p><p>That earned another hum from Granny as they continued through the foyer.</p><p>“I'd love to be involved in some way.”</p><p>Louise turned to her, “I’m sure I can talk to Dr. Clarkson about it.” She promised, trying to play nice. She didn’t mind the woman, but it would be a way to get her out of Granny’s hair for a bit.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, thank you,” Isobel responded.</p><p>Violet turned toward the woman, a smirk on her face, “Well, you could always help with the bring and buy sale next month. That would be most appreciated.”</p><p>The rest of the group exchanged an amused look, following the two sparring partners into the drawing room.</p><p>***</p><p>Robert couldn’t believe his ears. He’d heard nothing but venom and insults hurled at the man since he had been announced heir to Downton and here was Mama, ready to throw that away because there was a slight chance one of his daughters could marry him.</p><p>“I thought you didn't like him?” He spoke out, trying to suss out more of his mother’s motives. While he wasn’t stupid, he was rather put out that he didn’t get the same cunning gene his mother had.</p><p>It seemed to have simply skipped over him and been handed to the girls instead.</p><p>At least Louise and Mary, he thought to himself.</p><p>“Well, so what?” Violet asked, like this was a regular occurrence for her, “I have plenty of friends I don't like.”</p><p>Robert sighed, tired of her games. When she thought one way but acted another. It was infuriating. Why couldn’t people just be straightforward with him? At least Bates was.</p><p>“Would you want Mary or Louise to marry one of them?” He asked, his tone growing more agitated.</p><p>Thankfully his Mama seemed to respond to that with a silent pause before she retorted, “Why do you always have to pretend to be nicer than the rest of us?”</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. Trust Mama to believe he was pretending to be something he wasn’t.</p><p>“Perhaps I am.”</p><p>They continued walking until they were almost at the house, where Mama still wasn’t quite finished with him.</p><p>“Then pity your wife,” She continued, “whose fortune must go to this odd young man who talks about weekends and jobs.” Robert mulled over her point, even if she was technically correct, he would never give her that satisfaction, so he continued to let her talk, “If Mary or Louise were to marry him, then all would be resolved.”</p><p>He reflected on her argument, because despite his problems with it, it was quite a solid one. If his father hadn’t been so stubborn with the entail they might have been able to keep the fortune in the family, but there was nothing to do about it now.</p><p>Looking back on Mary and Louise’s birth he was almost ashamed of how he acted. So pompous, so sure it was going to be a boy he had a name picked out.</p><p>Louis. A name fit for a king.</p><p>And then out popped Mary and it all fled in one moment. He let Cora christen her, choosing the name Mary.</p><p>And if that wasn’t bad enough, his hopes had been shattered once again when Louise followed a few minutes later.</p><p>Cora had tried to appease him, even used the feminine derivative of the name he picked out. They had a fifty fifty chance and both times it turned up tails.</p><p>He would do anything for them now. They were his pride and joy. His little girls that he would go to the end of the world for.</p><p>If he could grant them this estate he would. But the entail was too tight, too secure.</p><p>And so he must be forced to give it all away to a stranger. Someone he never knew.</p><p>And now his Mama was telling him that he would have to marry one of his beloved daughters off to the same stranger.</p><p>In one fell swoop Matthew Crawley would gain everything he ever held dear. And the worst part was that Robert wasn’t doing a damn thing to stop it.</p><p>***</p><p>They were all crowded around Mary in her room again, where she was complaining endlessly about Matthew, making fun of his manners and his utter lack of understanding at the dinner the other night.</p><p>“Why are you so against him?” Sybil asked. The sweetest of them, she was still trying tounderstand just how cutthroat the Crawleys could be.</p><p>Mary scoffed as she let Anna continue to do her hair, “Aside from the fact he's planning to steal our inheritance?”</p><p>Louise scoffed herself. Mary clearly didn’t view the money and the estate as anything but her own. Which Edith was happy to point out, “You and Louise’s inheritance,” the blonde shot at Mary, “It makes no difference to Sybil and me. We won't inherit, whatever happens.”</p><p>“Neither will I if Mary has her way,” Louise muttered, agreeing with her middle sister.</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes and turned around in her chair to stare at the three of them, “He isn't one of us.”</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes, “So what? Are we to avoid all lawyers now?” She asked. While she despised the idea of being set aside as much as Mary, even she could step out of her snobbish ways once in a while, “Is Cousin Freddy next? Or Vivian McDonald?”</p><p>Mary sighed at the comment, clearly upset that this discussion was not going her way, “Of course not, but they’re studying at Lincoln’s Inn,” She protested, trying to get her point across, “Not sitting at a dirty little desk in Ripon. Besides, his father was a doctor.”</p><p>Sybil piped up at that, “There's nothing wrong with doctors. We all need doctors.”</p><p>Mary laughed aloud at that, a cold sarcastic one that was meant to patronize their younger sister, “We all need crossing sweepers and draymen, too, it doesn't mean we have to dine with them.”</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes at Mary’s snobbery, thinking back to her interaction with Arthur in the pub. In his newest letter he asked her to meet him next week in that same area.</p><p>According to Mary’s logic she should snub him and leave him to his devices, but it wasn’t in her nature.</p><p>Oh she’ll drain him of every last drop of information and usefulness he had, but she couldn’t ignore him now. Besides, while she would never admit it to anyone else, she quite enjoyed the lawyer’s company, and was looking forward toward their next meeting.</p><p>The sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts, and she caught sight of Mama standing in the door, a polite smile on her face, “Whom don't we have to dine with?”</p><p>Louise shot an ‘i told you so’ expression at Mary, who was looking like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>Edith was happy to answer Mama, “Mary doesn't care for Cousin Matthew.”</p><p>Mama’s smile never left her face, and she turned toward Sybil and and Edith, “Sybil, be a dear and fetch my black evening shawl. O'Brien knows which one.”</p><p>Louise knew the tone she was taking. She’d heard it a thousand times before now.</p><p>All Sybil did was sigh as she left the room, upset to be left out.</p><p>“And Edith,” Mama continued, “can you see if the drawing room's ready?”</p><p>The blonde gave an indignant huff as she left, and Louise finally turned to Mama.</p><p>“I suppose you want me to double check the kitchens then?” She teased, causing Mama to chuckle at her words.</p><p>“Believe it or not, what I have to say concerns you too,” Mama paused, closing the door behind her as she faced her two eldest daughters. “Oh my beautiful girls, I don't want you, any of you...to feel you have to dislike Matthew.”</p><p>Louise stared at Mary, silently smirking at her. “Don’t worry about me Mama, it’s Mary that needs convincing,”</p><p>Mary scoffed, “Oh please,” She turned toward Mama, “You dislike the idea of him.”</p><p>Mama rolled her eyes, “That was before he came. Now he's here, I don't see any future in it. Not the way things are.”</p><p>“I don't believe a woman can be forced to give away all her money to a distant cousin of her husband’s,” Mary continued to complain, dragging her gloves on, “Not in the 20th century. It's too ludicrous for words.”</p><p>Louise settled onto the bed again, “I imagine anything that doesn’t fit your agenda is too ‘ludicrous’ when it comes to you,”</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes.</p><p>Mama did the same as she witnessed the quarrel between the two of them. “It's not as simple as that,” She changed the subject, “The money isn't mine anymore. It forms a part of the estate.”</p><p>Mary continued to complain, causing Louise and her mother to sigh in frustration, “Even so, when a judge hears—“</p><p>“For once in your life, will you please just listen?!” Mama snapped, catching both women off guard.</p><p>Mama calmed herself down until she was ready to talk again, “I believe there's an answer which would secure your future and give you a position. Both of you,”</p><p>Louise stood up at that, her chest constricting before hopping up into her throat, the anger returning. “No, you can’t make me,” she spoke freely the same time Mary yelled, “You can't be serious.”</p><p>“Quiet! Both of you” Mama snapped again, “Just think about it.”</p><p>Louise scoffed and let Mary do the talking, especially since she was too put out to even think straight.</p><p>"I don't have to think about it.” Mary objected, her position clear, “Marry a man who can barely hold his knife like a gentleman?”</p><p>Mama laughed awkwardly, trying to dispel the tension between them, “Oh, you exaggerate.”</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes again, “You're American, you don't understand these things.”</p><p>Louise’s head snapped to face her sister at the blatant disrespect she had just shown their mother. While she didn’t agree with Mama’s notion, there was no reason to be uncivilized about it.</p><p>Mama’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Have you mentioned this to Granny?” Mary pulled her trump card, a victorious smirk on her face, “Did she laugh?”</p><p>Mama shifted in her seat, clearly ticked at Mary’s behavior, “Why would she? It was her idea.”</p><p>This time it was Mary’s turn to look stunned.</p><p>***</p><p>The dinner was going just as well as the last one, and Louise found herself incredibly bored. There was no snobbish Mary to entertain her, and Matthew was far less interesting than she expected. All she focused on was the conversation between Papa, Granny, and Cousin Isobel, hoping something would go wrong so she’d have something to entertain her.</p><p>“Have you been able to explore the village?” Papa asked, trying to sound civil..</p><p>Isobel nodded, her smile back on her face, “Indeed, I have. And I thought the hospital a great credit to your father's memory,” she paused to consider her words, and Louise prayed she said something interesting, “But I'm afraid the good doctor and I did not see eye to eye.”</p><p>Louise perked up at that, knowing Granny would have something to say on the subject.</p><p>“Oh, you amaze me.” Violet spoke dryly, meaning the opposite.</p><p>Isobel continued to push forward, “He is treating one of your tenants, John Drake, for dropsy, but seems reluctant to embrace some of the newer treatments.”</p><p>“You’ll find that’s quite common among the upper class,” Louise chimed in, finally enjoying the slice of drama Isobel was handing to her.</p><p>Papa simply sighed at his daughter’s comment, ignoring it, “Drake is a good man, and far too young to die, but I suppose the doctor knows his business.”</p><p>“Not as well as Mrs Crawley, apparently.” Violet muttered underhandedly.</p><p>Louise stifled her laughter, and Papa cut off Isobel before anything more interesting could happen.</p><p>“By the way, if ever you want to ride,” he told Matthew, trying to include him, “just let Lynch know and he'll sort it out for you.”</p><p>“Oh, Papa,” Mary spoke in an almost chiding manner, like she was talking down to a child, “Cousin Matthew doesn't ride.”</p><p>Matthew pursed his lips before turning toward Mary, “I ride.” He protested, surprising everyone at the table.</p><p>Mary ceased her eating and placed her hands on her lap, staring at the man, “And do you hunt?”</p><p>A pause followed her words, “No, I don't hunt.” Matthew admitted.</p><p>Violet, never missing a beat, spoke up next, “I daresay there's not much opportunity in Manchester.” A soft chuckle followed her words, although no one else joined in.</p><p>Louise continued to pick at her food, suddenly wishing she was somewhere else.</p><p>Matthew cleared his throat, turning toward the rest of the dining party, “Are you a hunting family?”</p><p>Mary sipped her wine, a smirk growing on her face, “Families like ours are always hunting families.”</p><p>Papa sighed, still trying to get everyone to get along with one another, “Not always. Billy Skelton won't have them on his land.”</p><p>“But all the Skeltons are mad.” Mary protested, a laugh on her lips.</p><p>Matthew turned his attention to Mary, and suddenly Louise grew much more invested in the young lawyer.</p><p>“Do you hunt?” He asked her.</p><p>Mary smiled, placing her glass back on the table, “Occasionally. I suppose you're more interested in books than country sport.”</p><p>Louise recognized that tone, having been on the receiving end of it many times. It was the tone Mary used when she was trying to shame others for not sharing her interests.</p><p>Mathew simply chuckled, “I probably am,” he admitted, still staring at her twin sister, “You’ll tell me that's rather unhealthy.”</p><p>Mary shrugged, “Not unhealthy,” She began, her lips curling upward, “Just unusual...among our kind of people.”</p><p>She put emphasis on that last half of the statement, causing Louise to roll her eyes and the rest of the table to gape in shock.</p><p>Louise didn’t know why, everyone knew that Mary had always been the snob amongst the sisters, even Mary herself knew it.</p><p>She could understand Isobel’s shock, but Papa and Granny had no reason to be as astonished as they were.</p><p>Mary began eating again, not waiting for a response, “I've been studying the story of Andromeda, do you know it?”</p><p>Louise let out a quiet sigh. So this was what Mary had been up to all day. While Louise was out trying to discover a way to regain their inheritance, Mary had been scheming to make fun of Matthew in an attempt to cast him out.</p><p>“Why?” Matthew asked, after slightly shaking his head.</p><p>Mary’s eyes gleamed, shooting a devious look Louise’s way, “Her father was King Cepheus,” She began to explain, “whose country was being ravaged by storms, and in the end, he decided the only way to appease the gods was to sacrifice his eldest daughter to a hideous sea monster,” Mary made eye contact with Matthew as she said that last bit, “So, they chained her naked to a rock—“</p><p>Violet chuckled awkwardly, an uncomfortable silence falling over the table for a few seconds, “Really? Mary, we'll all need our smelling salts in a minute.”</p><p>Mary rolled her eyes and before she could continue on, Matthew cut her off next.</p><p>“But the sea monster didn't get her, did he?” He asked, the same gleam in his eye.</p><p>Louise felt a tug on her dress and she turned to see Sybil with a transfixed gaze on her face, resisting the urge to laugh. She couldn’t blame her.</p><p>Mary clenched her jaw, upset at being interrupted, “No. Just when it seemed he was the only solution to her father's problems, she was rescued.”</p><p>"By Perseus.” Matthew cut her off again, a smile appearing on his face while Mary’s disappeared.</p><p>Trying to regain what composure she had lost, Mary straightened up, not realizing she had stopped eating, “That's right,” she affirmed, looking like she was trying to hold back any disgust she held for the lawyer, “Perseus, son of a god. Rather more fitting, wouldn't you say?”</p><p>Matthew simply shrugged and drank from his glass, “That depends. I'd have to know more about the princess and the sea monster in question.”</p><p>Louise and Sybil shared a small smirk. It seems they had finally found a man to keep up with Mary and her never-ending wit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Life and Death of Mr. Pamuk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mary and Louise are visited by Evelyn Napier and his surprise guest, leading to a potential scandal within the family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so much fun to write. Like that last scene I was almost cackling as I wrote it.<br/>You'll notice that I chose to eliminate Cora from this (mostly because I think Mary would have gone to Louise if she actually existed before going to Anna) and that I changed the setting for some of it.<br/>This is because I forget how things actually worked in the episode and the exact blocking, but also it makes it MORE DRAMATIC.</p><p>But don't worry, Cora will find out about Mr. Pamuk eventually.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louise fiddled in her corset, the strings uncomfortably tight. Gwen had looked rather distracted that morning, perhaps something had come up. But it didn’t change the fact that now she was in an uncomfortable corset for the rest of the day.</p><p>She felt jealous of how Anna’s lithe fingers moved up and down the strings with such ease, perfectly sculpting Mary’s waist.</p><p>Louise’s thoughts were pulled away from her when Anna’s voice spoke up, “Which churches will you show him?”</p><p>Edith smiled at the question, dreaming about her date with Matthew, “I can't decide. Kirby, possibly, or perhaps Easingwold.”</p><p>Mary’s scoff was louder than she intended.</p><p>Louise turned toward her twin, “You don’t approve?”</p><p>“You don't think she’s being a bit obvious?” Mary asked, an incredulous look on her face.</p><p>“Coming from you, that's rich.” Edith snapped back.</p><p>Before the quarrel could go any further, Mama stepped into the room, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>“There was a letter from Mr Napier in the evening post."</p><p>Mary showed no signs of appreciation nor excitement, but simply hummed in acknowledgment, "Did he accept?”</p><p>Mama shook her head, “Not yet.”</p><p>“Perhaps he thought it was too obvious.” Edith remarked snidely, calling back to Mary’s earlier remark.</p><p>Louise kept her thoughts to herself, knowing that she’ll get the chance to tease Mary much later.</p><p>Mama ignored the remark and continued to read from the letter, “Apparently he's bringing a friend with him, an attaché at the Turkish embassy. A Mr…” Mama squinted, carefully pronouncing each syllable, “Kemal Pamuk. He's a son of one of the sultan's ministers and he's here for the Albanian talks.”</p><p>Mary’s eyebrows scrunched, Anna buttoning up her blouse, “What's that?”</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes, and stood up at that, “To create an independent Albania. Don't you read the papers?”</p><p>Mary chuckled, “I'm too busy living a life.”</p><p>Louise sighed, ignoring her sister’s jab, “No, you’re too busy squandering it,”</p><p>Mary’s mouth fell open and Louise tilted her head up, ignoring the smirk on Edith’s face as she departed the room to call for the car.</p><p>***</p><p>While the Grantham Arms wasn’t the most suitable of a meeting place for a Lady, it was perfect for Louise’s meetings with Arthur.</p><p>He always had a table ready for them with a lovely breakfast set up. She enjoyed the eggs and biscuits Mrs. Patmore always prepared for her, but something about the food at the Grantham Arms made her come down from her high horse for a bit. It made her feel like a regular woman in the village, instead of an heiress tied up by the law and unable to leave without notifying anyone.</p><p>“There you are,” He spoke in his enchanting accent, drawing her in with his wide smile, “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show,”</p><p>“And leave you all alone in the lurch?” Louise teased, tossing her hat aside as she joined him, “I’m afraid my sister involved me in her dramatics far too early for my liking,”</p><p>Arthur chuckled at her statement, “That upsetting?”</p><p>Louise laughed aloud, “Oh, you have no idea,” She took a sip of tea, relishing in the sweeter taste than the ones she was used to, “Since the death of our cousin, Mary has it in her head that she must entertain thousands of men a day in order to cope,”</p><p>“And what about you?” Arthur asked, peering over his cup at her. She gently placed it down, her lips curling upward gently.</p><p>“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Louise replied coyly.</p><p>Arthur smirked, “Are you entertaining? With your sister?”</p><p>Louise chuckled at his words, heat rising to her cheeks, “No,” she answered, trying to contain the fluttering in her stomach, “I am not my sister.”</p><p>Arthur paused for a moment, the other side of his mouth moving upward, “Good.”</p><p>As time passed, their plates gradually emptied, and the two found themselves talking instead of discussing the case.</p><p>It felt nice, not to be worrying about contracts and entails and inheritances for a little bit. They had been so focused on that for the past few months, she couldn’t even really think of the last time she had been so relaxed. Certainly not whenever Mary was in the house.</p><p>It was refreshing to hear Arthur talk about himself. Of his brother Albert, who would tease him like Mary would tease Louise, and his childhood, which sounded remarkably similar to her own.</p><p>“I believe that was the last time Bertie and I were allowed to use the car,” he chuckled to himself, Louise joining in.</p><p>His laughter was infectious, and she couldn’t seem to stop.</p><p>“Oh if Papa heard that story he’d be furious,” She blurted out, clenching her stomach in laughter.</p><p>Arthur slowly sobered at that, as if it had reminded them of the class differences they shared, “I suppose we’ll never know,”</p><p>Louise shook her head, softening her gaze as a wild thought finally entered her brain, “You should come to Downton,” She suggested, surprising herself, “I think they’d really like you,”</p><p><em>But she didn’t want to share him.</em> A voice in the back of her head whispered. <em>He was hers, and she liked it that way.</em></p><p>Arthur shook his head taking a sip of water, “How would I introduce myself? As the lawyer helping the eldest daughter steal the heir’s inheritance?”</p><p>Louise hummed, correcting him, “Second eldest, and you could just say you’re a friend of Murray’s, I’m sure Papa couldn’t refuse you then.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled at that, “I’m afraid your persistence won’t work on me, I can be quite stubborn when I like,”</p><p>Louise lifted her chin, smiling victoriously even if she hadn’t won yet, “Then I suppose it’s a good thing I am too,”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“I will get you to come to Downton,” Louise promised, “If not now, then in the near future,”</p><p>Arthur shook his head, his smile dissipating as he paid for the meal, raising his hand up to stop her protests once again, “You should be getting back, and I think you’ll find I’m a hopeless case,”</p><p>Louise latched her arm in his and let him escort her out of the inn, smiling coyly at the man, “I happen to like hopeless cases,”</p><p>“Yes,” Arthur responded with a smile, “I’m well aware of that,”</p><p>***</p><p>Louise couldn’t hold back the smile on her face as she left the car, thanking Taylor on the way out. Her family was all lined up, along with the servants themselves and she found herself redder than she was before.</p><p>“Goodness,” She uttered aloud at this display, “Is this all for me?”</p><p>Papa shook his head at her teasing, “Mary’s to be back with Mr. Napier and his friend at any moment, we thought we’d be prepared,”</p><p>Louise looked at Carson, nodding her thanks, “How thoughtful of you,” She replied before turning back to her father, “Although I am quite disappointed I don’t get such parades when I bring men home,”</p><p>Papa chuckled, “When you meet a man who makes you feel the way your mother felt after marrying me, then we’ll talk about it,”</p><p>Louise looked surprised at her father’s display, but shook her head and removed her gloves, “Such standards Papa,”</p><p>“Only the best for my girls,” He said, kissing her forehead.</p><p>Louise settled in behind her father, hands behind her back as they watched Mary’s horse approach, a stranger seated beside her while poor Mr. Napier trotted some miles behind them.</p><p>Papa turned to Carson and Louise heard him mutter under his breath, “Home is the hunter home from the hill.”</p><p>He paused in his greeting when he caught sight of how muddy Mary was, the stranger beside her looking no better.</p><p>“Heavens, you have been in the wars.” He simply replied, trying to plaster a smile on his face.</p><p>Mary smiled wider than Louise had ever seen, gesturing to the handsome man beside her, “Papa, this is Mr Pamuk. My father, Lord Grantham.”</p><p>Louise couldn’t take her eyes off the young Turk, drinking him in and then immediately feeling guilty.</p><p>Although she wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“How do you do, my lord?” Pamuk announced, holding out his hand, which Papa took with grace.</p><p>“Did you have a good day?” Her father asked.</p><p>Pamuk nodded, his gaze briefly flitting over toward Mary, a smirk drawing itself on his face, “Couldn't have been better.”</p><p>Carson took this time to step forward, gesturing to Thomas, “This is Thomas, sir. He'll be looking after you.”</p><p>Pamuk nodded at the footman, and Mary turned to introduce their other guest to Mama, “You remember Mr Napier.”</p><p>Mama stepped forward, grasping ahold of his hand, “Of course. How are you?”</p><p>Evelyn smiled, before letting go, “So kind of you to have us, Lady Grantham.” His gaze moved over to Louise, “My my, you’re looking quite well if I may say so Lady Louise,”</p><p>“You are perfectly in your right to Mr. Napier,” Louise teased, shaking his hand.</p><p>Mary huffed slightly and gestured to the Turk once again, “And this is Mr Pamuk.”</p><p>Clearly she had a preference.</p><p>Mama however, greeted him like any other, “How do you do?”</p><p>“My lady.” Pamuk nodded, leaning down to kiss Mama’s outstretched hand, peering upward at her. Louise watched the blood rush to her mother’s cheeks and resisted the urge to scoff.</p><p>He was handsome, she’d give him that, but Louise had met too many Pamuks to give a damn about him.</p><p>Papa broke it up quickly, turning toward Mary and the Turk, “Well, what would you like?”</p><p>As always, Mary answered for them, “Just baths. We're worn out.”</p><p>Thomas moved toward Mr. Pamuk, “Erm, your cases are upstairs, sir, if you'd like to follow me.”</p><p>Pamuk nodded at the footman, his gaze briefly flitting toward Louise before moving back to the footman, “Yes.”</p><p>The family followed after them, Mary rushing forward to talk to the handsome Turk, leaving Louise and Papa to entertain Mr. Napier in her absence.</p><p>****</p><p>Dinner was, as it always was in the Crawley house, an event. Carson had informed the household of Gwen’s plans to be a secretary, surprising everyone except Louise and Sybil, who had heard whispering from Anna about Gwen’s future plans.</p><p>Granny was having none of it.</p><p>“I don't understand,” Violet complained, sounding an awful lot like Mary, “Why—why would she want to be a secretary?”</p><p>“She wants a different life.” Matthew explained, like it was a completely natural occurrence.</p><p>“But why?” Violet continued, still not fully understanding, “I should far prefer to be a maid in a large and pleasant house than work from dawn till dusk in a cramped and gloomy office. Don't you agree, Carson?”</p><p>The butler nodded in agreement, “I do, my lady.”</p><p>Louise shook her head, chiming in, “She’s trying to make her way in the world,” She explained, showing her support for the redhead, “Who can fault her for that?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I can m’lady,” Carson replied, nodding in her direction.</p><p>Louise tried to keep her anger in check, knowing it would do no good to argue with the stubbornest butler Downton has ever hired.</p><p>Mary sighed, her fork clanging against her plate, “Why are we talking about this? What does it matter?”</p><p>Mama stared at Mary, chiding her, “It matters that the people that live and work here are content.”</p><p>“Of course.” Sybil chimed in, “We should be helping Gwen if that's what she wants.”</p><p>Louise smiled proudly at her younger sister, happy that some of her rebelliousness had rubbed off on the younger girl.</p><p>“I agree.” Isobel smiled at the two girls, “Surely we must all encourage those less fortunate to improve their lot where they can.”</p><p>Granny shook her head, “Not if it isn't in their best interests.”</p><p>“And who are we to decide that for her?” Louise asked rhetorically, not that Granny cared.</p><p>“Her employers!” Violet cried, as if that was reason enough.</p><p>“A secretary is a perfectly respectable position,” Louise continued to fight for her, “And as her employers, we should be supportive of her decisions.”</p><p>“How very American of you,” Mary teased, causing both Louise and Mama to roll their eyes. She turned toward Mr. Pamuk, an eager look on her face, “What do you say, Mr Pamuk? Should our housemaid be kept enslaved or forced out into the world?”</p><p>The table turned to their guest, awaiting his foreign opinion.</p><p>“Why are you English so curious about other people's lives?” The Turk asked, a sly smirk on his face, “If she wishes to leave, and the law permits it, then let her go.”</p><p>Granny made another huff, “But perhaps the law should not permit it, for the common good.”</p><p>Louise scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>Thankfully Cousin Isobel was willing to fight Granny on her views, “So, you hanker for the days of serfdom.”</p><p>Violet sent one of her death glares at the older woman, “I hanker for a simpler world. Is that a crime?”</p><p>“Poor Gwen,” Sybil whispered to Louise, “Having her private life aired out like this,”</p><p>Louise raised her eyebrows in agreement, “I’m afraid when you’re a servant in this house you don’t have much of a private life,”</p><p>Sybil shook her head, clearly upset at how everything had been handled, “Still, we should do more than just complain”</p><p>Louise side-eyed her sister, a smirk on her face, “If you want I can sneak you downstairs when they’re trading shifts,”</p><p>“Would you?” Sybil asked excitedly, a smile growing on her face, “Oh that’d be lovely!”</p><p>Louise chuckled at her sister’s naive idealism, recalling how she used to be before her first season.</p><p>They were drawn back into the main conversation by Napier’s complimentary attitude toward Mary, who was enamored with Mr. Pamuk.</p><p>“Lady Mary rode very well today.” Mr. Napier responded.</p><p>Papa set his napkin down, turning toward their new guests and Mary’s giggling exterior, “Why did you send Lynch back?”</p><p>Mary finally settled down at Papa’s tone, lifting her chin up, “I had my champions to left and right. It was enough.”</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Louise caught sight of Matthew stiffening at Mary’s words, and Louise smirked as she brought a glass to her lips.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the hunt today, Mr Napier?” Papa asked, trying to include the forgotten man, “Mary said you had a tremendous run.”</p><p>Napier nodded, a slight upturn to his lips, “It was like something out of a trollop novel.”</p><p>Papa chuckled politely, and Mama soon swept the conversation back to their honored guest.</p><p>“What about you, Mr Pamuk?” She asked, “Was your day successful?”</p><p>The man smiled, and turned his attention to Louise’s twin sister sitting beside him, “Oh, yes, Lady Grantham. I can hardly remember a better one.”</p><p>Mary tensed at his comment, smiling tightly while Matthew continued to stew in the corner.</p><p>***</p><p>Thankfully Gwen had said nothing about Sybil’s intrusion when she helped Louise get ready for bed that night, but simply replied that she was grateful for the support of the household, which was enough for her to sleep soundly.</p><p>But her thoughts were consumed with the earlier meeting with Arthur Castell, and his bright smile.</p><p>She couldn’t fall asleep while his face permeated her thoughts. She was finishing adjusting her pillow when her door flew open, a wild-eyed Mary jolting her awake, ebony curls falling out of her messy braid.</p><p>“Mary?” Louise asked, removing her covers to comfort her red-faced sister, “Whatever’s the matter?”</p><p>“Please,” she squeaked out, voice trembling, “I can’t—I mean, I need—“ She loosely gestured toward the hallway, down to her room, “I just need your help, please,”</p><p>Louise nodded, grabbing her robe and following her sister down the long corridor until they reached her room.</p><p>When they reached it, Louise fell against the door in shock, her hand flying up to her mouth as she caught sight of the naked corpse decorating Mary’s rumpled sheets.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Louise whispered, “Oh my god, is he…?”</p><p>“Dead?” Mary spoke, fear stretching across her features, “Yes, I’m afraid so, Stay here a moment, I need to go get Anna,”</p><p>Louise grasped her sister’s arm, knuckles growing white, “You’re going to leave me alone with him?”</p><p>Mary looked frantically between her and the hall, “Well, I don’t know what else to do!” Without another word she swept herself toward the servant’s hall, thankfully returning with the blonde housemaid before Louise could spend too much time with the dead man.</p><p>“He's dead.” Mary explained to the horrified maid, “I think he's dead. No, I'm sure he's dead.”</p><p>Louise couldn’t tear her eyes from the crime scene.</p><p>“But how? Wh…” Anna stuttered, trying to process everything.</p><p>Mary shook her head, unable to think straight, “We were together and…” She trailed off and Louise whipped around, watching as Mary tried to regain her composure, “He’s dead.”</p><p>“But why was he in your room?” Louise asked, putting the pieces together. But she wanted to hear it from her sister herself.</p><p>Mary bit her lip, placing her hand on her lips to try and hold back any tears that were in danger of falling.</p><p>“Right,” Louise whispered, knowing Mary would never speak the words aloud again, “What shall we do?”</p><p>Anna stared at the man, horror glazing across her eyes, “We’ve got to get him back to his own bed.”</p><p>“But how?” Mary asked, her voice still trembling, “It's in the bachelor's corridor miles from my room!”</p><p>The three of them stared at each other, and then stared at the body, all three of them knowing exactly what to do but none of them wanting to go through with it.</p><p>They carried the body through the gallery, a sheet covering up the nastiest parts of him, which had gone pale and flaccid after the events of the night.</p><p>Louise could’t blame him.</p><p>The sun was barely peeking over the clouds, signaling the dawning of a new day. Louise and Anna quickened their steps.</p><p>“Hurry,” She ushered them, sounding too much like her mother, “the servants will be up soon.”</p><p>Anna nodded, “We’ve got time.”</p><p>They reached a wrinkle in the usually pristine carpet, causing Mary to stumble and Pamuk’s feet to thump against the ground, echoing through the gallery. Louise’s eyes went wide, staring at her twin as the weight dragged her tiny body down a little further.</p><p>“Mary!” She whisper yelled causing her sister to go red again.</p><p>Mary stared up at Louise, “Sorry!” She grimaced, taking up her position at Pamuk’s feet once again, dragging him down the long corridor and turning into the guest bedroom, the thunk of the dead man’s feet echoing through the hall once again as Mary dropped him.</p><p>They shut the door with a fervor, Louise making sure they hadn’t been followed before grabbing the sheet they had been using to cover him up, Mary and Anna placing the comforter over his pale body, the black only making him look more unnatural.</p><p>Mary leaned over, desperately trying to close his eyes but failing.</p><p>She faced Louise, sobs wracking her voice, “I can't make his eyes stay shut.”</p><p>Louise shook her head and gestured toward the door, “Come on, we have to go before someone sees us,” She urged, trying not to look at the man she had carried all that way.</p><p>Anna turned off the lamp, but Mary stood transfixed, horror still lining her features as she stared at the man she had lusted after.</p><p>“He was so beautiful.” She spoke softly, like it was shame he had robbed the world of his beauty.</p><p>Anna began to pull Mary away from the bed, sharing an anxious look with Louise, who wanted to get out of that room as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Her Ladyship's right,” Anna spoke up, “We must get back to our rooms.”</p><p>Mary nodded, hurrying and slipping through the slim crack.</p><p>With one last nod the three of them departed, Mary back to her room, Anna back to the servant’s quarters, and Louise downstairs, her bare feet moving across the open saloon, praying she could get downstairs before Mrs. Hughes or any of the servants woke up.</p><p>She felt bad placing laundry duties with Anna after what the had put her through, and after tonight, Louise would give her life for the young woman.</p><p>She shoved the sheet into the laundry basket, throwing a cautious look over her shoulder as she snuck back upstairs into her room, unaware of Thomas Barrow’s narrowed glance her direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oooooh sneaky sneaky Barrow. Whatever will he do with this newfound information?</p><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you're enjoying the story so far! And thank you for all the love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louise meets a new member of the household and learns the truth about a friend of hers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TOM IS HERE!!!! I REPEAT TOM IS HERE!!</p><p>I'm so stoked because they are of course the main pairing of this fic, despite me obviously setting up Arthur/Louise. I'm just so excited because Tom Branson is my favorite character in this entire show besides Sybil, and I love him so much.</p><p>Also, I originally had this as one big chapter but was forced to separate it because it would've been over 10k words and I didn't feel like subjecting you to that haha!</p><p>Thank you all again for the love, it absolutely warms my heart!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louise could hardly sleep a wink the weeks after helping Mary hide her scandalous relationship with Mr. Pamuk.</p><p>It had been difficult enough for Mary to involve her, but now that Anna knew as well…</p><p>It didn’t fill her with confidence, knowing how quickly word spread in the servant’s hall. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the letter Gwen had given her that day.</p><p>Arthur had been writing more and more frequently since coming back from his excursion to Germany, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t look forward to each and every one of them.</p><p>Their little visits had made her the happiest she had been since Patrick’s death, and she even began to admit that the lawyer was quite charming.</p><p>If it wasn’t for his middle-class state, she probably could’ve introduced him to Papa and been betrothed to him without question.</p><p>But until she was a legitimate heir, that was out of the question.</p><p>She caught herself off-guard with the admission. While it had only been a few weeks she certainly wasn’t in love with him, let alone wanting to marry him.</p><p>She was the daughter of the Earl of Grantham, and her marriage would be one of economic prosperity, not love.</p><p>That was a luxury only reserved for Sybil and Edith.</p><p>“Is that another letter from him m’lady?” Gwen asked, a smile on her face.</p><p>Louise met the red-head’s gaze, a wide smile stretching across her lips, “Yes, it is,” she hated how giddy she sounded, “He’s in town for a few days and wishes to see me before he has to go back and visit his father,”</p><p>She caught the maid’s curious and excited stare, “Well that’s fantastic, are you gonna go?”</p><p>Louise folded the paper and placed it in the drawer with the other hundred letters that had accompanied them, “Of course I will, he’s arranged a meeting in our usual spot in the pub,” She turned to her closet, trying to figure out what she should wear for such an occasion, not wanting to seem presumptuous.</p><p>“I think I want to wear the pink one today,” She agreed on, feeling bolder than she had in months.</p><p>It was a light pastel color, and the silk threads were some of the most comfortable she’d owned. While her turn for a new dress had passed a few months ago, she couldn’t help envy Sybil’s position at the moment.</p><p>Oh how she needed one.</p><p>As Gwen began to dress her, Louise finally managed to talk about the subject she had been meaning to broach with the woman, “How’s the job search going?”</p><p>Gwen froze for a moment before continuing to tighten the corset, “I don’t—uh I don’t know what you mean m’lady,”</p><p>Louise smiled at her feigned innocence and her need to please, “Relax Gwen,” she assured her, “Carson told us all you wanted to be a secretary, there’s no shame in it.”</p><p>The maid relaxed a bit, but Louise could still tell that she was still nervous about the whole thing.</p><p>“Yes, well, I haven’t seen any advertisements, but it shouldn’t be long now,”</p><p>Louise turned around when Gwen finished buttoning her up, grasping the maid’s hands and pulling her toward the comforter, “Let me know when you start answering some,” She announced, her happiness spreading to the rest of her body, “I feel like I’ve neglected you lately and—“</p><p>“Oh no m’lady”</p><p>“I want to help you,” Louise finished, a smile crossing her face, “I think it’s marvelous you want to make something of yourself, and I want to help you do it,”</p><p>The redhead smiled awkwardly, letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank you m’lady, you have no idea how much that means to me,”</p><p>Louise smiled and dismissed her, tucking her curl behind her ear and smoothing down her skirts before heading downstairs.</p><p>She was later than usual, but after her talk with Gwen she wouldn’t expect anything less.</p><p>Figuring that she should at least tell someone where she was headed, she searched for Carson. Unable to find him, she braced herself and entered the library, where no doubt her father was waiting with more prying questions.</p><p>“Papa,” she asked, pulling him from his letters, “I was wondering if you’d seen Carson, I was hoping to head into town this morning,”</p><p>Her father stood up, nodding slowly as he embraced his daughter, “He’s gone to get the new chauffeur,” He explained, eyes moving toward the library door, “I requested to see him before he starts his first day,”</p><p>Louise chuckled, barely remembering the interview with Taylor, “Don’t want another Thomas or O’Brien on your hands?”</p><p>Papa only rolled his eyes, exasperated at the mere mention of the distasteful servants.</p><p>The door of the library clicked open, and Carson’s intimidating figure rounded the corner, “You wanted to see the new chauffeur, my lord.” bowing his head as he caught Louise’s gaze. “My Lady, it is good to see you up and about,”</p><p>She smiled gratefully, trying to hide any anxiety she held about him possibly catching her downstairs, instead choosing to let her father talk.</p><p>“Yes, indeed,” Papa turned around, gesturing toward the door, “Please send him in.”</p><p>Louise waited anxiously, expecting an older man like Taylor.</p><p>Instead, a man around her age appeared behind Carson, a proud look on his handsome face. It caught her off guard.</p><p>“Come in, come in,” her father gestured, pulling Louise back to herself, “Good to see you again. Branson, isn’t it?”</p><p>The younger man nodded, his inquisitive gaze flitting between the two of them. “That’s right, Your Lordship.”</p><p>Papa smiled, gesturing to Louise beside him, “I don’t think you’ve met my daughter yet, this Lady Louise Crawley,”</p><p>Louise smiled, unsure of what to do. She had never been introduced to a servant so intimately before. Branson bowed and Louise threw out her hand, ignoring the surprised stares of Carson and her father.</p><p>“It’s good to meet you Branson,” She welcomed, an impatient smile on her lips, “I hope we get to know each other better,”</p><p>The light-haired man stared warily at her pale hand before taking it, shaking it firmly as his gaze scanned her face, similar to the way Arthur had when they first met.</p><p>Clearly he was just as intrigued as she was.</p><p>Papa cleared his throat, causing the slight embrace of their hands to drop, “I hope they’ve shown you where everything is and we’ve delivered whatever we promised at the interview.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Branson moved his gaze back to Papa, his grateful look never leaving his face, “Certainly, milord.”</p><p>“Won’t you miss Ireland?” Louise asked, her hands clasped behind her back, she really did want to get to know Branson, especially since he would know exactly where she would be meeting up with Arthur if things continued.</p><p>Branson turned back to her, his gaze becoming playful, “Ireland, yes, but not the job,” He turned back to Papa, explaining himself, “The mistress was a nice lady, but she only had one car and she wouldn’t let me drive it over twenty miles an hour, so it was a bit…well, boring, so to speak.”</p><p>Louise and Papa shared a chuckle over the brutal honesty. She had to say she quite appreciated it.</p><p>Branson looked relived that his joke had gone over so well, his blue eyes searching around the multitude of books that surrounded them. “You’ve got a wonderful library.” He commented.</p><p>Louise pulled her shoulders back, turning to her father proudly.</p><p>Papa pressed forward, gesturing to his pride and joy, “You are very welcome to borrow books if you wish.”</p><p>The chauffeur looked quite off guard, eyes widening slightly before regaining his composure, “Really, milord?"</p><p>Papa chuckled again, gesturing to the other side of the room, “Well, there’s a ledger over there that I make everyone use, even my daughters,” He shot a pointed look at Louise, which Branson followed, “Carson and Mrs Hughes sometimes take a novel or two.”</p><p>Louise chuckled, moving forward to close the gap between her and Branson, “I believe I’m the worst offender when it comes to borrowing books,” She admitted, drawing a chuckle from the new hire, “What are your interests?”</p><p>Branson paused, as if considering his answer, “History and politics mainly.” He finally blurted out.</p><p>Interesting, Louise thought to herself. A political chauffeur. If that wasn’t a sign the times were changing she didn’t know what was.</p><p>But she did need to be friends with him. At least until she and Arthur found a way to ensure her inheritance.</p><p>“We have quite a collection of those,” Louise humored him, her blue eyes never leaving his, “I’ve read a bit of Marx myself,”</p><p>Branson nodded, something else dancing in his gaze as she spoke those words, “He has quite a few interesting ideas,”</p><p>Louise chuckled, while she may read Marx, she wasn’t sure if she agreed with him yet, “Interesting? yes,” she responded, “Although I would prefer the term radical.”</p><p>Papa shook his head, trying to process his daughter and the chauffeur bonding over politics, “Heavens,” he responded, turning toward the door, “Carson, Branson is going to borrow some books. He has my permission.”</p><p>Carson reappeared once again nodding at the request, “Very good, my lord.”</p><p>Papa moved to go back to his work when he suddenly realized why his daughter had shown up in the first place, “Also, Louise needs a ride into the village, you don’t mind do you Branson?”</p><p>The man shook his head, no sign of annoyance or exasperation written on his face. “Not all m’lord, I’ll go bring the car around,”</p><p>“Thank you,” Papa responded, “And good luck,”</p><p>Branson nodded gratefully, quickly speeding out of the room to fulfill his request.</p><p>“He seems nice enough,” Louise mused aloud, playing with the pendant dangling from her neck. Her father shot a disapproving look her way and she met with with an equally exasperated one. “What is it?”</p><p>“I don’t want you encouraging him,” Papa spoke sternly, sitting back down at his desk, “It’s bad enough I hired a political chauffeur, I don’t need you filling him with thoughts of rebellion like you did with Sybil,”</p><p>Louise scoffed, “Relax Papa, I am still one of you.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and went to grab her coat and hat.</p><p>Branson was a quick learner, as he pulled the car around and opened the door for her with a smile on his face.</p><p>Smiling gratefully back at him, Louise ducked into the car, situating herself.</p><p>“Where to m’lady?” Branson asked, meeting her gaze through the rearview mirror.</p><p>“The Grantham Arms please,” She replied, adjusting her hat, not catching the smirk Branson wore on his face as he peered through the rearview mirror at her. “I hope you don’t mind but,” She began, catching the chauffeur’s attention, “Can I ask you for a favor?”</p><p>Branson continued to smirk, his lips curling upward at the request, “Me, M’lady? Are you quite sure about that?”</p><p>Louise chuckled, biting her cheek, “I need you to keep these exploits of mine to yourself, just for now, until I have something to show for it,”</p><p>Something gleamed in the blue eyes underneath his uniform cap, and he seemed to still be studying her despite his excellent driving, “Now, what could be so bad an Earl’s daughter would need to confide in a lowly chaueffer?” Branson teased, “How do you know that I can even be trusted?”</p><p>Louise didn’t miss the malice in his tone as he spoke each of their roles, still not using her name despite knowing it. But then she supposed she hadn’t used his either. “Papa seems to like you, and that’s good enough for me,”</p><p>Branson chuckled, it almost sounding like a scoff, “How flattering,”</p><p>Louise’s breath caught in her throat, suddenly struck with a sense of dislike for the young man. She usually wasn’t bothered by others making fun of her station, having run into a fair share of them in the village, but something about him pushed her buttons just a tiny bit further.</p><p>“If you must know, I’m doing something not favorably looked upon by members of my class,” She shot back, trying to defend herself, wondering why she felt the need to, “I’m close to a result, but until I have one I must ask you to keep these excursions quiet.” Her tone was commanding, cold like Mary’s became when she was growing close to someone. Louise had to regain the power back in the situation.</p><p>Unfortunately, it didn’t look like it was happening, since Branson simply continued smirking replying, “As you wish m’lady,” before returning his gaze back on the road.</p><p>Louise huffed and stared out the window, suddenly feeling less cheery than she had that morning.</p><p>They continued the short ride in silence.</p><p>Louise held her head up high, trying not to let his previous words bother her. Her mind wandered to the whole reason she had been so excited this morning. It would be the first time seeing him since he had left for Germany, and she was desperate to get back in the swing of things.</p><p>She was bursting with new ideas on how to combat the entail, especially after the last couple of dinners with Matthew.</p><p>It had given her a chance to research and soak in the information Matthew and Papa had been trading back and forth.</p><p>When they reached the Grantham Arms, Louise ignored Branson’s blatant disregard for protocol in refusing to escort her out of the car, and found Arthur dressed in a long coat and a tweed hat, like he was getting ready to go somewhere else.</p><p>“My, my,” Louise teased, drawing her coat a little closer to her, “Where are you headed this fine afternoon?”</p><p>Arthur chuckled, and Louise relished in the sound, a fluttering exploding across her chest as she caught sight of his glorious smile once again.</p><p>“I was thinking of heading to the fair,” He stated, gesturing down the road, “I hope you don’t think me too forward in asking you to accompany me?”</p><p>Louise raised her eyebrows, “On the contrary Mr. Castell, I would be delighted to join you,”</p><p>“You won’t be missed?” Arthur gestured toward Branson, who was still waiting by the car, a smirk still plastered on his face.</p><p>Louise chuckled and turned around, heart tugging at the idea of leaving the poor chauffeur in the lurch after taking away all his free time on his first day. “I hope you don’t mind—“</p><p>“I don’t your ladyship,” Branson finished, his smirk flipping into a small smile, “What time would you like me to pick you up?”</p><p>Louise nodded gratefully, “How about 6:00?” She asked, unsure why she was so concerned with asking the chauffeur’s permission, it was unusual, but for some godforsaken reason, she wanted this one to like her, “Just before dinner?”</p><p>Branson nodded, “Very good m’lady,”</p><p>Louise smiled, still unsure why guilt was spreading across her chest, unsure why she suddenly found herself worrying about the opinion of one servant in their household. She watched the car disappear before turning around to face Arthur, linking her arm in his outstretched elbow, the two of them having an entire day to themselves.</p><p>They passed most of the hours indulging themselves in games and overly fatty food that the Americans would approve of.</p><p>Louise couldn’t remember the last time she had been to a village fair, let alone had such a fun time at one.</p><p>“Oh, it’s been so long,” She sighed aloud, catching Arthur’s eye, “I haven’t been to a fair in quite some time,”</p><p>“Really?” Arthur questioned, his hands behind his back but his face at full attention, “I find that rather hard to believe,”</p><p>Louise giggled, unable to stop the fizzing in her chest at his gaze, “Mama always used to take us when we were little, and then once my sister and I came out it was like all that went away,” She mused, recalling how much more subdued Mama seemed after they had presented. “She still takes Sybil when she can, and Edith only goes because she has nothing better to do.”</p><p><em>Poor Edith</em>, Louise thought to herself, <em>she really needed to find a hobby and soon.</em></p><p>Arthur nodded, immediately understanding, “Ah, yes, my brother and I had to deal with a similar issue,” He continued, “Once we turned eighteen my father grew more distant, leaving all the responsibility to Bertie and me,”</p><p>Louise tilted her head, trying to do the math, “Eighteen? That seems rather young.”</p><p>“No older than you or your sister were,” Arthur countered back, “That was simply how things were done.”</p><p>Louise scoffed, “I wish it wasn’t,” She pondered aloud, angry at her own circumstances, “You get free rein to do whatever you like, meanwhile I turn sixteen and suddenly I’m rapunzel, trapped until Mama and Papa can find a suitor worthy of my hand.”</p><p>Arthur’s laugh burst from his belly, thick and loud as it filled the air, “Oh, you truly are a marvel Lady Crawley,”</p><p>Heat rose up to her cheeks at the remark, and they continued walking around the fair in content silence, “As are you,” She finally responded, mulling over just how little she knew about the man in front of her, “I’ve known you for several weeks now and while you know all about my life, I’m afraid I know very little about yours.”</p><p>Arthur’s smirk returned, “I’m a fan of mysteries,” He explained, and deep in the recesses of her mind, she recalled a conversation about Doyle’s famous series and how much he enjoyed the detective’s adventures. She even remembered him mentioning his interest in a new author by the name of Christie, a fresh voice coming out of England.</p><p>She hated mysteries. The killer was too obvious or too obscure. She hated waiting for something to happen. Louise would much rather be told everything upfront than hear it over a length of time.</p><p>It gave her more opportunity to learn who she liked and who she didn’t.</p><p>“You can be a man of mystery and still impart some basic information,” She excused, trying to figure out more about him, “Where you’re from, who your family is—“</p><p>“The stuff you really care about,” Arthur teased, gently nudging her shoulder and Louise sent him a disapproving look.</p><p>“The stuff my parents care about,” Louise corrected, her expression turning from disapproval to intrigue, “Don’t you dare lump me in with them, I just want to know more about you.”</p><p>Arthur paused, considering her words. Just as it looked like he was about to say something, they reached another booth and he was quick to deflect again, “Ah, here we are, something you might actually be able to excel at,” He teased again, drawing an eye roll from Louise, who couldn’t help but deflate at the obvious change of subject.</p><p>Was he simply not interested the same way she was? She would hate that, especially considering her growing feelings for the man.</p><p>But what other reason could he have? She was a perfectly respectable woman with some overbearing family members, but surely that wasn’t the issue?</p><p><em>It had been issue enough for the Bennets, </em>a devilish voice reminded her, recalling the crucial plot point that had almost cost the eldest daughter a marriage.</p><p>Louise shook her head. She wasn’t Jane. She was far cleverer, and lesser men had been nipping at her heels since before she was a woman.</p><p>And that was just it. Arthur wasn’t like any of those men. He simply didn’t care about her status or her lifestyle.</p><p>He was better.</p><p>She clapped as she watched Arthur knock down each bottle with ease, a delightful giggle leaving her mouth, chest puffing in pride.</p><p>“Your turn,” He gestured, handing her the ball. She hesitated. She wasn’t any good at these games. He knew it.</p><p>Was his entire goal to humiliate her and then reject her? She couldn’t believe that.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m not the best shot,” She announced, trying to peacefully turn down his offer. </p><p>Arthur shook his head, “I don’t believe you,”</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sigh, she grasped the ball in her grip, inhaling deeply before throwing it as hard as she could, missing the stack of bottles completely.</p><p>Louise faced Arthur, giving him a knowing look. He simply laughed at her expense, paying for another chance, “Here, I’ll help you.”</p><p>His arms wrapped around hers, the closeness throwing her off, a lump forming in her throat at how warm he felt.</p><p>He adjusted her stance, hands moving across her shoulder blades, barely touching her waist, a small gasp leaving her lips as he did.</p><p>His fingers wrapped around her own, arm fitting perfectly into his, her breath hitching as he swung it back and forth to practice.</p><p>On the fourth swing he let it go and it soared, knocking down the stack and earning her a prize.</p><p>Louise shrieked at the victory, throwing her arms around his neck, her body weight leaving the ground. Arthur swung her in a circle, their smiles wide as they parted, graciously accepting the straw doll, tucking it into her reticule and linking her arm with Arthur’s.</p><p>“Now Papa’s going to be after me to join the Cricket team,” She jested, eliciting more laughter from the man beside her.</p><p>It was so nice to make someone laugh. To get away from the tense atmosphere of Downton, and worrying about whether or not she was perfectly pristine, to just be herself.</p><p>To make all the jokes she wanted and not get shut down for it.</p><p>It was nice to get away.</p><p>“I’m afraid your ride is here,” Arthur pointed in the direction of the street, where Branson waved, his smirk still plastered on his face.</p><p>Louise sighed, “Oh, but we were just starting to have fun,” She pleaded, silently asking for him to give her a reason to stay.</p><p>Arthur chuckled again, his warm hand enveloping hers, “I always have fun whenever I’m with you Lady Louise,” He smiled, bringing her hand to his lips, “I do hope this isn’t the last time we see each other.”</p><p>Louise shook her head, a half-smile forming on her lips, “Of course not, not if I have anything to say about it,”</p><p>Arthur’s smile grew wider, “Good, then I shall simply say see you soon,”</p><p>“Yes, you will,” Louise spoke with certainty, turning around to hide the wide smile that burst across her lips, a giggle escaping as she met Branson at the corner.</p><p>“I trust you had a good time m’lady?” He asked, eyebrows raised rather cheekily.</p><p>Louise rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to smack the chauffeur’s shoulder, “I did, not that it’s any of your concern,”</p><p>She crawled into the backseat, and when they drove off, Branson seemed to have plenty to say on the subject, “I disagree,” he spoke up, “Although I can respect your decision to keep your courtship with a German secret.”</p><p>Louise froze at his words, almost doing a double take. She wasn’t even sure she heard him correctly. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Mr. Castell,” Branson spoke up, “I now understand why you think your family wouldn’t approve,” He narrowed his eyes, trying to read the woman’s expression, “You were referring to his German heritage weren’t you m’lady?”</p><p>Louise pulled herself out of her daze, nodding along with his words, “Yes, that’s precisely the reason,” She straightened her posture, clenching and unclenching the hand Arthur had kissed only moments before, “Thank you for your support Tom,” She used his first name, finally learning it from some other members of the village who had met him a few days before.</p><p>He swerved at the casual use of his name before correcting himself, clearly not expecting to be addressed in that way.</p><p>The ride continued in silence, Louise trying to figure out what to do with the information she had just recieved.</p><p>Suddenly Arthur’s hesitation to reveal more about himself made sense. From the sound of it, the relationship between England and Germany was growing more and more frayed, of course he wouldn’t want to jeopardize any friendships he had made with the revelation that he was German.</p><p>She wanted to kick herself for not realizing it before. His accent should’ve been the first thing that ticked her off, instead she simply ignored it, choosing to overlook the clues like she always did.</p><p>Bloody hell, she was going to have to start reading more mysteries if she wanted to pay more attention in the world.</p><p>Louise sighed to herself, better start with Doyle then.</p><p>They reached the house with plenty of time before the gong, and as Branson opened the door for her, his hand caught her arm, fishing out something out of his pocket.<br/>“I know it seems unorthodox,” he began, shoving a series of pamphlets into her hand, “But could you give these to Lady Sybil? I heard her discussing women’s rights and I thought she’d like to know more.”</p><p>Louise glanced at the pamphlets, searching through them. They were all ideas she had implanted in Sybil’s head, discussing the vote, raising wages, becoming working women. All causes Louise had forgotten about in the midst of everything.</p><p>Perhaps it was time to get back to them.</p><p>She stared into Branson’s bright blue eyes, wide with unusual vulnerability.</p><p>Louise nodded, “Of course I will, It’s the least I could do,”</p><p>Branson’s demeanor changed instantly at that, eyes crinkling as he smiled, a laugh of relief escaping his lips.</p><p>“Thank you m’lady,”</p><p>They separated, and she was halfway to the door when Branson called after her, “Lady Louise!”</p><p>She whipped around, a stray curl falling into her eyes, catching Branson’s smirk, “You’ll figure out a way to be together, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>She smiled gratefully, “Thank you Branson, good night.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>As the car drove off behind her, Louise stuffed the pamphlets into her coat, handing it and her hat to Thomas as she set off toward the library, determined to brush up on what knowledge she was lacking.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy....this is not looking good for Arthur or Louise.</p><p>Please leave a comment/kudos if you're enjoying the story!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. E Tu?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louise is betrayed by someone close to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louise looked up from the book she was reading, catching sight of Mary entering the library, something akin to sweat appearing on her brow as she removed her hat.</p>
<p>Her eyes crinkled at the edges, betraying the neutral expression she usually wore. Louise would’ve laughed if she wasn’t wearing the same expression.</p>
<p>“I ran into Cousin Matthew in the village,” Mary explained, her lips turning upward, and suddenly Louise knew the reason for her good mood, “He wanted to call on you after dinner. Apparently, Granny’s been to see him.”</p>
<p>Louise perked up at that, closing her book to join the conversation, “Really? Did he say why?”</p>
<p>Mary shook her head, “No, although I don’t see why you care,”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at her sister’s nastiness, “Granny hasn’t exactly been hospitable toward our new cousin,” Louise explained, standing up to meet her twin, “Clearly she wants something.”</p>
<p>Mary gave a noncommittal shrug, although something was hidden behind her gaze.</p>
<p>Papa only sighed as he stood up from his desk, “Did you tell him she’s coming here this evening?”</p>
<p>Louise and Mary exchanged a surprised look, both unaware of the new development, “Well, I didn’t know she was.” Mary explained, “Apparently he’s bringing someone else too, a lawyer he met in the village,”</p>
<p>Her face scrunched in confusion at that, wondering how Matthew could have landed a friend so quickly, “Did he say who it was?” Louise asked, trying to glean more information.</p>
<p>“No,” Mary shut her down again, “Although how he’s able to make friends here is beyond me,”</p>
<p>Louise chuckled, her father joining in as well.</p>
<p>“When he arrives,” Papa began, turning toward Mary, “do your best to keep her and Matthew’s guest in the drawing room.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Granny can be convinced,” Louise grabbed her book, the gong sounding at her words, and Mary chuckled alongside her.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see you try.” She shot at Papa, the two sisters giggling as they left the room together to get dressed for dinner.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dinner passed in a hurry, and soon the rest of the women were crossing the saloon, Louise and Sybil linking arms as the latter continued to spout on about the pros of attending a real school like Mama did instead of learning everything from her governess.</p>
<p>Louise had to agree with her.</p>
<p>“Sybil, Sybil, darling,” Granny called from across the floor, “why would you want to go to real school? You’re not a doctor’s daughter.”</p>
<p>Sybil whined, “But nobody learns anything from a governess apart from French and how to curtsy.”</p>
<p>Louise chuckled at her sister’s insistence. “I’m afraid she’s right Granny,”</p>
<p>Violet simply stared at the two of them blankly, “Well, what else do you need?”</p>
<p>Louise rolled her eyes while Sybil humored her.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s—“</p>
<p>“Are you thinking of a career in banking?” Violet cut her off, teasing her.</p>
<p>Louise chuckled, her gaze wandering around the saloon, catching sight of Matthew in the next room, a familiar figure joining him.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” She whispered, joining her twin in halting them, “What is he doing here?”</p>
<p>“What is who doing here?” Mary turned toward Louise, brows creased in confusion.</p>
<p>Louise scoffed, “Arthur Castell, he’s a man I met in the village,”</p>
<p>Her twin raised her eyebrows, turning to face the taller man, “Really? What’s he like?”</p>
<p>Louise refused to answer.</p>
<p>The two pressed forward, Louise instantly moving toward the man she had been enamored with.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” She whispered, clenching his arm in her hand. Something unusual stirring in her stomach. The thought of his true heritage was all that existed in her mind, everything they had shared before tainted by that one fact.</p>
<p>Arthur sighed, his smile nowhere to be seen, “Matthew is an old colleague of mine, when he called me up here—“</p>
<p>“You knew Matthew and you still helped me?” Louise asked incredulously, trying to piece everything together.</p>
<p>What kind of man was he? To go against his own friend for a woman he hardly knew? </p>
<p>It didn't say anything good about his character at all.</p>
<p>Arthur nodded, “You’re my client, and it’s my duty to help you, no matter my personal loyalties,”</p>
<p>Louise scoffed and turned toward Mary and Matthew, who gestured toward the library.</p>
<p>“Wait in the library,” Mary informed the two of them, turning toward Louise, “We’ll tell Papa you’re here.”</p>
<p>Louise resisted the urge to roll her eyes, her worst nightmare finally coming true. </p>
<p>“That’s very kind of you,” Arthur announced, the same time Matthew went, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Mary turned toward Louise as they disappeared into the room, “My, my, you certainly know how to pick them,”</p>
<p>“So do you,” Louise shot back, sending a tight smile Mary’s way before heading back to join Mama and Sybil in the drawing room.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As more time passed, Louise couldn’t help but send more and more anxious looks toward the library, hoping that things were going well.</p>
<p>Despite her own feelings on the matter, she wanted Papa and Arthur to get along.</p>
<p>“Are you quite alright?” Edith asked, her gloved hand gently wrapping around her arm, eyebrows creased in concern, “You’re looking rather pale,”</p>
<p>Louise squeezed her sister’s hand, her tight smile returning. With everything that’s happened, she really should be paying more attention to her mental state.</p>
<p>And Edith’s question was a valid one.</p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure,” Louise answered honestly, trying to keep things close to her chest, “I haven’t been feeling well lately, I’m sure after a rest I’ll feel quite better,”</p>
<p>Edith nodded, relinquishing her grip and turning back to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to ask Branson to bring the car around, my lady?” Carson interjected, drawing Violet out of the conversation.</p>
<p>“Where’s Robert?” Granny asked, drawing Mary and Louise’s attention, “He can’t have been drinking port since we left, he’d be under the table by now.”</p>
<p>Louise moved to answer, but Carson cut her off.</p>
<p>“His Lordship’s in the library.”</p>
<p>Mary shifted forward, trying to silently tell Carson to be quiet.</p>
<p>Granny sighed, “All alone? Oh, how sad.”</p>
<p>Carson shook his head, clearly not getting the hint, “No, he’s—"</p>
<p>“We can say goodbye to Papa for you, Granny.” Mary interjected, cutting the butler off.</p>
<p>Louise nodded, “Yes, Granny, Papa wanted some time to himself,”</p>
<p>Violet ignored both of them turning back toward Carson, “He’s what?”</p>
<p>Carson met the pleading gazes of the twins before reluctantly answering the Dowager, “He’s with Mr Crawley and his lawyer, my lady.”</p>
<p>With speed no one else her age would’ve had, Violet moved toward the library, Louise and Mary trailing after her, pleading with their grandmother to not interrupt the conversation, the door was ajar, their conversation filtering into the hallway.</p>
<p>“The question is, what do I say to Cousin Violet?” Matthew’s voice spoke up first.</p>
<p>Arthur’s was next, “Countesses can be terribly temperamental,”</p>
<p>Louise resisted the urge to chuckle, especially after seeing the miffed look on Granny’s face.</p>
<p>"Oh, don’t worry about that.” Papa spoke confidently, “I can handle her.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Violet asked rhetorically, the trio with equal amounts of shock written across their face at the sight of the older woman. “Well, if you can, you must’ve learned to very recently.”</p>
<p>Louise and Mary poked out from behind her, apologetic looks written on their faces.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They retreated into the smaller library, away from Matthew and Mary’s curious ears, and it took all Louise had not to slap him across the face.</p>
<p>“Before you say anything—“</p>
<p>“When were you going to tell me the entail was unbreakable?” Louise went straight to the point, swallowing the lump in her throat as her stomach bubbled. Arthur sighed, his gaze falling to the floor. “When were you going to tell me that all of our efforts, everything we had been planning for months, was useless?!” Her voice caught in her throat, barely choking out the last word as she stared at the man she had come to know and like.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean—“</p>
<p>“No,” She cut him off again, ice slipping back into her veins, “I’m sure there’s a lot you didn’t mean,” She spat, unable to keep the malice out of her voice, “Like how you didn’t feel it was relevant to tell me that you are a German lawyer working to dismantle an English heir,”</p>
<p>Arthur straightened his posture at her words, something stony falling over his face, his hands clasping themselves around his back, “I see you found out.”</p>
<p>“Yes I did,” She shot back, letting his mistake hang in the air, “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Arthur’s mouth flapped open, trying to form an answer, but failing. “I don’t know…I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Did you think I cared about that?” Louise asked, genuinely worrying if that’s what he thought of her, “That the thought of you would be so abhorrent to me…” She trailed off, trying to figure out if she really came across that way.</p>
<p>Arthur said nothing, but continued to stare blankly at the floor.</p>
<p>Louise scoffed.</p>
<p>The two of them stood in silence, hoping what the other was thinking wasn’t true.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what to think,” Arthur finally spoke plainly, “You were—are the daughter the an English earl seeking the help of a lawyer, I suppose—“</p>
<p>“You suppose what?” Louise sounded cold, like Mary did when she was cross with Edith.</p>
<p>Arthur’s face turned to stone again, “I suppose I wanted to spend some time with a pretty girl before she cast me aside like everyone else I’ve met here!”</p>
<p>“Do you really think me that careless?!”</p>
<p>“Of course I do!” Arthur yelled, causing Louise to stumble back at the confession. While she had been hesitant to reach out to him, she never would have cast him out.</p>
<p>She wasn’t that cold.</p>
<p>“Your family is a traditionalist one, evidenced by the way you snub Matthew and his mother simply because they are a lower class than you,” He snapped, speaking his mind fully now, “You kept our arrangements a secret, you tried to keep me from your grandmother, and you certainly did not look happy to see me tonight,” Arthur was breathless, his curls falling into his eyes, face red from the effort. Louise stayed silent, stoic as she waited for him to continue, her hands bunched into fists. “How could you expect me to think otherwise?”</p>
<p>Louise said nothing, only moved toward the bell at the front of the door to call for Carson, who appeared almost instantly.</p>
<p>“Yes m’lady?” He asked, looking between the two of them.</p>
<p>Louise continued to stare at the man who had insulted her, her hands still curled up, “Please escort Mr. Castell to the door Carson, he wishes to go home.”</p>
<p>Carson seemed to catch on pretty quickly, and he gestured toward the hall. Arthur grasped his coat in one hand, pausing as he stood side by side with her.</p>
<p>“Louise,”</p>
<p>“I think we’ve said quite enough don’t you?” She snapped staring forward and refusing to meet his gaze. She knew if she did she would melt under it, and be back under his spell in moments. And that was something she could not afford.</p>
<p>“If you please sir,” Carson saved her, following Castell out into the hallway. She sat down in one of the chairs, closing her eyes and allowing herself to inhale slowly.</p>
<p>It was maddening.</p>
<p>She was no longer an heiress. She would never be an heiress. Instead she was to be auctioned and sold to the highest bidder, who apparently was Matthew according to Mama.</p>
<p>And to top it all off, she was apparently a snob. Someone who only cared about herself instead of the lives of others.</p>
<p>Branson thought it, and now Arthur agreed with him.</p>
<p>She let a tear drop onto her cheek, the water almost sizzling against her skin as she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>Carson stood there, a sympathetic gaze trained on her, and she quickly wiped away the tears as quickly as they came, unsure why she was feeling so sad about losing an acquaintance.</p>
<p>“Forgive me m’lady but,” Carson paused, sighing quietly, “I though you would want to know that Mr. Castell left, Thomas made sure of it.”</p>
<p>Louise nodded gratefully, standing up to try and regain her footing, “Thank you Carson, please give him my gratitude,”</p>
<p>She turned to move toward the door when the butler called after her, “Are you alright m’lady?”</p>
<p>Louise sniffed, lifting her chin up before facing him, “Don’t you worry about me Carson, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Carson nodded, albeit reluctantly, and went back to his post. Before she left, Louise caught herself by the doorframe, turning back around, a question dripping from her lips, “Do you think I’m a snob Carson?”</p>
<p>He looked taken aback by the question, as if someone had hit him over the head “Certainly not m’lady!” He spoke with such conviction she almost believed it, “I think you are cautious, and careful with your friends, whoever faults you for that deserves a good whacking.”</p>
<p>Louise chuckled, “I can always count on you to make me feel better,” She admitted, “Good night Carson, and thank you.”</p>
<p>Carson nodded, and when she went to bed that night, Louise made a vow. She would prove him wrong.</p>
<p>She would prove them all wrong.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sybil watched O’Brien pin her sister’s braid to her skull, and her own bobby pins began to ache in sympathy. She hated how tightly bound she needed to be even in her own home. That’s why she couldn’t wait to receive her new frock, especially after Louise had helped her pick it out.</p>
<p>A knock on the door drew Louise and Sybil’s attention to the hall, Gwen’s small and anxious frame appearing in the doorway.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” O’Brien snapped, drawing dirty looks from both women.</p>
<p>“O’Brien!” Louise chastised, causing the lady’s maid to go silent. She nodded at Gwen, who straightened her posture and walked further into the room.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a message for Lady Sybil and Lady Louise from Her Ladyship.” She spoke confidently, and Louise turned toward O’Brien, her face dropping into a more stern one, akin to Mary’s.</p>
<p>She hated when Louise got like that, it was far too solemn a look for her.</p>
<p>“Thank you, O’Brien,” Louise responded, standing up from her vanity, “I’ll manage now.”</p>
<p>O’Brien nodded, not hiding her disdain for the maid as she passed the redhead, exiting the room.</p>
<p>Once the maid was gone for good, Louise closed the door behind her, ensuring they couldn’t be heard.</p>
<p>“Odious woman.” Sybil muttered and Louise raised her eyebrows in agreement.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that Gwen,” Louise apologized, standing beside Sybil, “What does Mama want?”</p>
<p>Gwen shook her head, a smirk crossing her face, “I just said that to get rid of her. “ The smirk dropped away, replaced by a wide smile, a letter outstretched in her hand, “This came today.”</p>
<p>Sybil stood up in earnest, quickly grabbing the letter opener and tearing the parchment open.</p>
<p>Louise stared between the two of them and Sybil could see her sister putting the pieces together.</p>
<p>Sybil brought a hand to her mouth, a laugh escaping her as she turned back toward Gwen, “I knew they would want to see you.”</p>
<p>"Well, it’s your reference what’s done it.” Gwen deflected the compliment back at her, “But how am I going to get there? They won’t let me take a day off.”</p>
<p>Louise stepped forward, offering a plan, “You’re going to be ill.” She spoke plainly, “They can’t stop you being ill.”</p>
<p>“What?” The maid sputtered, thrown at Louise’s plan, but all Sybil could see was how genius it was.</p>
<p>“Of course!” She yelled, almost slapping herself for not thinking of it sooner, “No one has seen Anna for a whole day. They won’t notice if you vanish for a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>Gwen shrugged, but Louise continued to talk, “You can borrow something from my closet,” She announced, “I have plenty of Mary’s old things that I don’t wear anymore,”</p>
<p>“But M’lady I couldn’t—“</p>
<p>“You can and you will,” Louise cut her off, a smile spreading across her face, “I insist,”</p>
<p>Sybil stared at her older sister, pride filling her chest as Gwen returned the smile.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Louise stared at Sybil, who was trying to hide the blatant discomfort she felt at being shoved into a corset once again. In her mind, she was miles away, wishing she was back at Grantham Arms with the man who insulted her, and they were back to playing lawyer.</p>
<p>She’d rarely felt so accomplished. Like she had been given a purpose.</p>
<p>Now all of that was gone.</p>
<p>She hadn’t a single letter since that night, and she didn’t expect one. Although she had underestimated how much she would miss it.</p>
<p>Sybil shifted and turned toward Anna, who was finally starting to feel better, “Golly, my corset’s tight. Anna, when you’ve done that, would you be an angel and loosen it a bit?”</p>
<p>The maid nodded and Edith sighed, “The start of the slippery slope.”</p>
<p>Louise rolled her eyes, “Oh please, Sybil’s not putting on weight,”</p>
<p>Edith raised her eyebrows, clearly disagreeing, “It didn’t shrink in the drawer.”</p>
<p>The door opened again, revealing Mary dressed in one of her favorite black dresses, “Are you coming down?” She asked, and Louise nodded, shifting her eyes toward Edith, and Mary nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Sybil groaned again, “I don’t know why we bother with corsets. Men don’t wear them and they look perfectly normal in their clothes.”</p>
<p>“They used to,” Louise muttered under her breath, trying to keep up her usual cheery facade for them.</p>
<p>Mary smirked and turned toward their youngest sister, “Not all of them.”</p>
<p>Edith rolled her eyes, interjecting herself in the conversation again, Louise’s chest pinging in annoyance.</p>
<p>“She’s just showing off.” Edith snapped, upset the attention wasn’t on her, “She’ll be on about the vote in a minute.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Louise smiled just to tick her sister off again, “Someone has to,”</p>
<p>Sybil ceased her whining and whipped around to face Edith, “If you mean, do I think women should have the vote, of course I do.”</p>
<p>Edith’s laugh was condescending, clearly not believing her, “I hope you won’t chain yourself to the railings and end up being force fed semolina.”</p>
<p>Sybil rolled her eyes, pulling up her gloves. Louise linked her arm with Sybil’s, “Well if she does, then I’ll gladly be there with her,”</p>
<p>“Good,” Edith snapped, “You’re responsible for her political outbreak in the first place,”</p>
<p>Louise rolled her eyes again, letting out a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>Mary did the same, turning toward their newly recovered Lady’s Maid, “What do you think, Anna?”</p>
<p>Anna stared at the four women, a soft smile dangling on the edge of her lips, “I think those women are very brave.”</p>
<p>Sybil smiled, and Louise felt her shoulders relax, “Hear, hear."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mary’s gaze bored into the Persian rug that had been decorating the drawing room since the early days of Downton, refusing to focus on the dull conversation that surrounded her.</p>
<p>Nothing was interesting anymore now that everyone was in love with Matthew.</p>
<p>She ground her teeth together at the thought of him, the unhealthy habit making a reappearance with her distant cousin’s arrival.</p>
<p>Her only solace was that Louise looked just as bored as she did, but still her twin was content to let life float on by, even after her lawyer suitor had promised to do whatever he could to break the entail.</p>
<p>It was folly.</p>
<p>Louise should have never trusted him. He was German after all, they were notoriously untrustworthy.</p>
<p>She hadn’t told her what happened, but if Louise’s distant expressions were anything to go on, Mary surmised it hadn’t ended well.</p>
<p>At least they were in this mess together. Louise didn’t want to marry Matthew anymore than she did, and that was a comfort to her.</p>
<p>“How did you get on with your dressmaker?” Papa asked Sybil, “Find anything?”</p>
<p>Sybil nodded excitedly, the poor thing was terribly naive, even if Louise had taken to teaching her about the complex politics of the world.</p>
<p>She wasn’t quite sure why her twin had given up her causes, nor what had caused her to start fighting for them again, but Mary envied her.</p>
<p>Mary had nothing to fight for. Nothing to do with her time.</p>
<p>She recalled her earlier conversation with Matthew, ‘my life makes me angry, not you.’</p>
<p>She supposed she was right in that aspect.</p>
<p>She may find him terribly middle class, but he never angered her. It was Papa refusing to fight, Mama and Granny giving in so easily, Edith with her constant barbs.</p>
<p>That was what angered her.</p>
<p>“—I didn’t want to put Matthew off.” Papa replied to Sybil’s comment, Mary missing half the conversation. Her teeth dug into each other again, pain splitting up her jaw at the mention of Matthew’s name.</p>
<p>Papa was never worried about putting them off.</p>
<p>“Were you pleased with the cottages?” Edith asked, Mary resisting the urge to make a smart remark.</p>
<p>Papa nodded proudly, an expression Mary hadn’t seen in a long time, “I think they’re making a very good job of them. You must all go and see.”</p>
<p>Mama’s voice was starting to irritate her too, “You will restore a few every year from now on?”</p>
<p>“It was Matthew’s idea.” Papa spoke proudly again, and Mary scoffed inwardly. Great, another thing she has to compete with. Another idea that Papa loved. “Old Cripps was rather reluctant, but I’m pleased we went forward.”</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s worth it.” Edith smiled.</p>
<p>Sybil nodded in agreement, “Of course it is, because of the people who will live in them.”</p>
<p>Papa nodded, chuckling at their words, “You’ll be glad to hear that Matthew’s conscience is much more energetic than mine.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Mary felt terribly out of place. Unable to recognize the sensation curling in her stomach at the sound of Papa’s happy tone, she stood up, a prickling occurring behind her eyes as she did so.</p>
<p>Papa stood up with her.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.” Mary choked out, trying to sound nonchalant, but one look at Louise gave her away, “I’ve rather a headache.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I do as well,” Louise stepped forward, “We’ll be turning in early,”</p>
<p>Mama nodded, and Mary squeezed Louise’s arm in gratitude.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Mama’s eyebrows knit themselves in concern, “Should I bring you two something for it?”</p>
<p>Louise shook her head and Mary followed suit, “No, We’ll be perfectly fine if we can just lie down.” She lied, Louise escorting them out of the room, ignoring Mama’s soft call.</p>
<p>Her chest throbbed in pain as they moved up the grand staircase. Louise was trying to comfort her, but all Mary could hear was the pride in Papa’s voice—how happy he was— when he said Matthew’s name.</p>
<p>
  <em>Matthew. Matthew. Matthew. Matthew. Matthew.</em>
</p>
<p>That was all anyone ever talked about anymore and she was sick of it.</p>
<p>You would’ve thought he was one of—</p>
<p>She froze, stopping that train of thought before it could move any further, Louise finally breaking through the cotton in her ears.</p>
<p>“Mary?” She asked, blue eyes wide in concern, “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>Mary settled on her bed, unaware that they had even made it that far.</p>
<p>Hot water pushed past her tear ducts, and soon she erupted into a mountain of sobs, hand flying to her mouth to try and quiet them.</p>
<p>Louise joined her on the edge of the bed, her hand wrapping around her sister’s shoulder, pulling her into her side.</p>
<p>“You heard him.” Mary spat, finally unleashing everything that had been bottling up since the golden boy’s appearance. “Matthew this. Matthew that. Matthew, Matthew, Matthew.” Every bit of malice she had held back laced his name like a curse, “Oh, Lou, don’t you see?” She pushed herself up, meeting her twin’s worried gaze, “He has his son now. Of course he didn’t argue with the entail. Why would he when he’s got what he always wanted?”</p>
<p>She was ashamed.</p>
<p>She shouldn’t be feeling this way.</p>
<p>She should be the perfect lady, the perfect cousin, so bloody perfect Matthew couldn’t stand her and her Papa would give her the inheritance she deserved. The inheritance they both deserved.</p>
<p>Instead she was the wicked witch, and he was the prince who got the happy ending.</p>
<p>“We’re nothing to him,” Mary’s voice broke, sobs turning into a soft whine, “Not anymore.”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Louise tried to calm her down, pulling Mary into a loving embrace, her hand stroking the curls that had come loose, “Papa loves us, I know he does.”</p>
<p>Her tears dried in tracks on her face, and she squeezed tighter, “He wouldn’t fight for us, though.”</p>
<p>Louise pulled away, her blue eyes glassy at the sound of Mary’s broken words, “So I will,” She promised, choking out the words, “I will fight and fight until we are out of breath, until they have no choice but to listen to us,”</p>
<p>Mary shook her head, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears away, staining the white of her glove, “How? You heard Cousin Matthew, the entail’s impossible to break,”</p>
<p>Louise rolled her eyes, “Oh forget about the bloody entail!” She shouted, her language catching Mary by surprise, “This is about so much more than that. If you’re right, then we become nothing,” She continued, something fiery burning behind her gaze, “Little more than broodmares sold to the highest bidder to save Downton from ruin, and I won’t let that happen to us,” Louise promised again, jaw clenched, “We deserve better than that.”</p>
<p>“You maybe,” Mary admitted reluctantly, “You’ve already found someone who looks at you the way Papa looks at Mama, me…I’m a lost cause,”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Louise grasped her hand, squeezing it slightly, “Don’t you dare say that.”</p>
<p>“Oh please,” Mary sniffed, “I took a lover with no thought of marriage, A Turk! Think of that!”</p>
<p>“And I will help you bear it,” Louise promised, expression softening, “You’re my sister, your problems are my problems too.”</p>
<p>Mary sighed, a slight upturn to her lips, “You really mean that?”</p>
<p>Louise nodded, “Of course, who needs a powerful man to protect us when I have you?”</p>
<p>Mary brought her sister in a for a hug once again, the two remaining that way for a long while, unaware of their mother’s lingering presence behind the door, having heard every word of their conversation.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sybil sighed in contentment, Louise giggling at her sister’s wide smile, “You look absolutely pleased with her handiwork,” She teased, causing Sybil to turn around, their matching blue gazes meeting each other.</p>
<p>“Oh Lou!” She gasped, pulling the package close to her chest, “Is there anything more thrilling than a new frock?”</p>
<p>Louise shook her head, hoping she never got tired of Sybil’s excitement for life, “I suppose not, Sybbie,” She used her nickname, causing Sybil to gag.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I thought your days of calling me that were over!”</p>
<p>Louise shook her head, Gwen entering the room, “Not until we’re old and grey unfortunately,”</p>
<p>Sybil rolled her eyes and Louise turned toward her chair, “Speaking of new frocks,” She handed a muted red skirt and blazer toward the maid, smiling proudly, “I thought this would be more than suitable for your interview,”</p>
<p>Mary had gifted it to her during Christmas, and she had outgrown the thing before she could really wear it.</p>
<p>Gwen’s mouth flapped open, eyes shifting toward the floor and pushing the outfit away, “Well, I won’t be wearing it, milady.”</p>
<p>“Of course you will!” Sybil protested, “We have to make you look like a successful professional woman.”</p>
<p>Louise nodded, although she paused when she saw how distraught the maid looked.</p>
<p>“What is it?” She asked, dropping the dress back on the chair and moving to comfort the maid, “What’s happened?”</p>
<p>Gwen sighed, “Well, I won’t wear it because I’m not going. They’ve cancelled the appointment.”</p>
<p>Louise and Sybil shared a look of shock.</p>
<p>Gwen shook her head, “They’ve found someone more suited for the post and better qualified.”</p>
<p>“This time.” Sybil reminded her.</p>
<p>Gwen continued to shake her head, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, “Let’s face it. There will never be anyone less suited for the post or worse qualified than I am.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Louise refuted, determined not to give up on her, “Sybil’s right, there will be other opportunities,”</p>
<p>Sybil nodded, “No one hits the bull’s eye with the first arrow.”</p>
<p>Gwen smiled tightly, their attempts to cheer her up clearly not working, but she was too polite to say otherwise.</p>
<p>“Let’s move onto happier things,” Louise told her, “Like Sybil’s dress,”</p>
<p>Sybil smiled coyly, and Louise would have thought it a smirk if she didn’t know her youngest sister. “About that…”</p>
<p>She tilted her head at the younger girl, eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out what Sybil was playing at. Reaching under the bed, she pulled out another red box, her coy smile spreading into a wide smile.</p>
<p>Louise couldn’t help but return it. Gently opening the package, she found an identical dress to Sybil’s in a slightly paler color, unable to hold back her giggle as she ran her hands over the fabric.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” She responded, “How did you—“</p>
<p>“Madame Swann loved my idea so much,” Sybil began, a smirk on her face, “That she offered to make another one, and I couldn’t think of anyone else more deserving.”</p>
<p>Louise pulled her sister in for a hug, thanking her before placing the dress back in the package, “I don’t want to steal your moment,” She smiled, trying to imagine her family’s faces as Sybil appeared in her new dress-pant hybrid, “But it would be nice to see Granny’s face if I wore it to dinner,”</p>
<p>“Dinner it is then!”</p>
<p>And a few minutes later, when Sybil walked down and showed off her new hybrid to the house, Louise knew that nothing she could have ever imagined would be quite as satisfying as the look on her family’s faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BIG YIKES.</p>
<p>Poor Louise! Poor Arthur! Poor Mary! Also CORA KNOWS.</p>
<p>I took some more liberties with the POVs this chapter because I really wanted to explore the dynamics and the characters from a different angle. I'm very proud of Sybil and Mary's sections, if you couldn't tell haha.</p>
<p>Please leave a comment/kudos if you're enjoying it so far!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louise deals with the emotional consequences of her fallout with Arthur.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wanted to take this moment to thank you all for all of the love you have left on this story! I know there aren't many Downton OC fics out there, so to have you guys support this warms my heart!</p><p>Also this chapter is mostly filler, but that's because at this point in the fic I was trying to figure out who I wanted Louise to end up with, so these next few chapters might seem a bit off haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louise awoke with a weight on her chest. Everything that had happened in the past few days had been weighing on her mind, now it seemed to be taking a physical toll as well.</p><p>Pamuk, Arthur, everything had finally caught up with her it seemed.</p><p>The entail was officially unbreakable. There was nothing she could do except marry someone.</p><p>She shivered at the thought.</p><p>To be eternally tied down with someone she didn't know, someone she wasn't sure of...</p><p>It was a horrid thought and one she pushed aside in order to get out of bed. She wouldn't let that happen to her.</p><p>She wouldn't let it happen to Mary either.</p><p>"Are you alright m'lady?" Gwen asked from her post, catching sight of Louise staring solemnly out the window.</p><p>Louise whipped around, unaware that she had even rang the bell to call for her. "Yes," she responded, tossing her thoughts aside to continue helping the young maid. "I'm afraid I was lost in thought, how are you?"</p><p>Gwen shrugged, the lack of job prospects clearly upsetting her, "I'm doing as well as I can,"</p><p>Louise nodded, understanding the feeling well.</p><p>They continued their morning ritual in silence, until Gwen finally asked the question she had been hoping to avoid.</p><p>"Do you have any more meetings with Mr. Castell m'lady?" The red-head inquired, and Louise's throat constricted at the thought of the handsome man, slowly shaking her head.</p><p>"No, I think I scared him off," Louise tried to joke, ignoring how the weight on her chest seemed to intensify.</p><p>"That's a shame," Gwen sympathized, but it did nothing to help her, "I was just beginning to like him,"</p><p>Louise said nothing, and continued to let Gwen dress her. She dismissed the young girl much earlier than usual, wanting to be left alone for a few minutes before she went downstairs.</p><p>She felt like a shadow in her own home, sulking around corners and searching for anyone she could rely on and trust. At this moment there were none.</p><p>Mary and Sybil maybe, but she wasn't sure.</p><p>She was alone.</p><p>Pharaoh ran up to her, wagging his tail with an expectant look on his face. Louise knelt down, pulling the Labrador's head into her lap, scratching his cheeks before standing back up again, Pharaoh's smile never wavering.</p><p>"Thank you Pharaoh," She spoke aloud, probably sounding mad, "I needed that."</p><p>She was the first one up with Papa again, although not for long, seeing as Mary and Edith joined her at the table soon after.</p><p>Papa was too invested in his letter to pay attention to anything else.</p><p>"Who's that from, Papa?" Mary asked, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, "You seem very absorbed."</p><p>Papa sighed, facing his daughters, "Your Aunt Rosamund." He informed them.</p><p>Louise and Mary raised their eyebrows, almost hearing the shrill sound of their aunt.</p><p>"Anything interesting?" Edith asked, taking a sip of tea.</p><p>Papa shook his head, placing the letter on the table, "Nothing to trouble you with."</p><p>"Poor Aunt Rosamund," Sybil commented, "All alone in that big house. I feel so sorry for her."</p><p>Louise shook her head. There was nothing Rosamund liked better than time on her own.</p><p>"I don't. " Mary spoke up in protest, "All alone with plenty of money and a house in Eton Square? I can't imagine anything better."</p><p>"I agree," Louise smirked, taking another sip of her bitter tea.</p><p>Papa rolled his eyes at their behavior, "Really, Mary, Louise, I wish you two wouldn't talk like that. There will come a day when someone thinks you mean what you say."</p><p>"Good," Louise responded, "It's about time."</p><p>Mary chuckled along with her, "It can't come soon enough for me."</p><p>Papa sighed again, standing up from his seat, "Carson, I'll be in the library. Will you let me know when Her Ladyship is down?"</p><p>Carson nodded, "Certainly, my lord."</p><p>Papa sorted through more of the letters, handing one off to Sybil, "Sybil, darling, this one's for you."</p><p>The younger girl grasped the envelope, a smile crossing her face as she read it.</p><p>"Oh and Louise, here's one for you," Papa handed her the parchment, and Louise creased her eyebrows, confused at the letter in her hand.</p><p>She didn't recognize the writing, nor the wax seal keeping it shut and safe.</p><p>"Excuse me" She stood up, exiting the dining room toward the hallway. She slid her finger underneath the wax, breaking it open, pain splitting across her nail.</p><p>She cursed, remembering why they had letter openers in the first place.</p><p>Not waiting another second, she unfolded the parchment, unfamiliar words floating up at her.</p><p>"Is that another letter from your secret admirer?" Mary asked, a sly smirk on her face, "What's he want this time?"</p><p>Louise sighed, "See for yourself," she responded, handing it over to Mary, whose expression dropped as she read it.</p><p>"You can't be serious," She scoffed, "Matthew wants to see you?"</p><p>Louise nodded, grabbing the letter back and crushing it in her palms, "I assume its to try and smooth things over after his last visit but..."</p><p>Mary nodded, dumbstruck by the news, "I see..." She paused, swallowing even though there was nothing to swallow, "Well, you must go,"</p><p>Louise faced her sister, an incredulous look in her blue eyes, "You can't be serious,"</p><p>"I am," Mary admitted, trying to hide what she was feeling behind her cold facade again, "It would be rude not to, and it seems he has a lot planned."</p><p>Louise grasped her sister's hand, tone turning serious, "Just say the word and I'll refuse him, it doesn't have to be like this."</p><p>Mary placed her other hand on Louise's, "But it does, you and I both know it."</p><p>She pulled out of Louise's grasp, and just for a moment, Louise thought she heard a sob escape her older sister.</p><p>She stood alone in the hallway for what seemed like forever, but when Sybil came bounding out, dragging her into her room and calling for Gwen, Louise was pulled back to reality once again.</p><p>"I can't believe they actually answered," Sybil thought aloud, pacing the room excitedly, "I mean, I knew we'd have a chance when we filled out that application, but I never thought—" she stopped, and Louise felt Sybil's stare on her.</p><p>"Lou?" Sybil asked, slowing down to truly look at her sister and the far-away look on her face, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Louise shook her head, smiling through the circumstances, "Nothing darling," She responded as confidently as she could. Before Sybil could ask anymore questions, the door to her room opened, revealing a confused Gwen.</p><p>"You called for me m'lady?"</p><p>Sybil smiled, handing her the envelope, "I saw another opening for a secretary and I applied."</p><p>Gwen stole a look at Louise, who nodded, trying to seem excited.</p><p>"But you never said—"</p><p>"I didn't want you to be disappointed." Sybil informed her, "Neither did Louise, right?"</p><p>She appreciated Sybil's attempt to bring her back into the conversation, so she agreed, "No, we filled it out together, and wanted to make sure you got an interview this time."</p><p>Gwen almost looked like she would faint, "Oh, I thought you'd given up."</p><p>Louise shook her head, "Not a chance," she reminded the woman, "When I said I would fight for us, I meant all of us."</p><p>Sybil nodded, "We'll never give up," She spoke with conviction, "And nor will you. Things are changing for women, Gwen. Not just the vote, but our lives."</p><p>"Sybil's right," Louise spoke aloud, more for herself than anything, "Our lives are going to change soon, I can feel it."</p><p>Gwen smiled, an expression that dropped into a frown as she read the letter, "But it's tomorrow at ten o'clock." Her blue eyes widened, meeting Sybil's and Louise's, "Last time, we waited for weeks and weeks and—and this one's tomorrow."</p><p>Sybil smirked victoriously, sending a look Louise's way, "Then we must be ready by tomorrow, mustn't we?"</p><p>Louise nodded, smiling for the first time that day. "I'll get the cart ready for you two, and Gwen, you'll wear my dress, no excuses,"</p><p>Gwen nodded, a grateful smile tight on her lips. Almost like she was trying to keep the excitement buried.</p><p>Sybil however, whipped around, staring at her sister in annoyance, "What? You're not coming with us?"</p><p>Louise shook her head, "Unfortunately not, Cousin Matthew has invited me out, and I mustn't be rude to him after all our snobbery"</p><p>"Of course m'lady," Gwen immediately began, "You shouldn't have to trouble yourself,"</p><p>"Believe me, the outing with Cousin Matthew is more trouble than your interview," Louise assured the young maid, "Frankly, I'd rather be out with you."</p><p>Sybil giggled, the three of them all falling into a comfortable silence as she did so.</p><p>***</p><p>Robert was really starting to dread opening the mail every day. First it was James and Patrick, and now Rosamund has written with nothing but awful news.</p><p>He simply couldn't allow Louise and Mary to continue on as they were. Especially if their names were being whispering in gossip circles in London.</p><p>Pharaoh strolled by his side, his old dog a constant in this changing world. Now that tensions with Albania were rising, there was talk of a war, and Robert wasn't sure he could handle that.</p><p>Thankfully, he found exactly what he was looking for sat in the shade of an old maple tree his father had planted as a boy.</p><p>"Busy?" He asked Cora, who gave him a strained smile, placing her papers to the side.</p><p>"I'm just trying to sort out the wretched flower show." She explained, and Robert resisted the urge to groan along with her.</p><p>It was always such a dull affair, especially since Mama won every time, leaving no room for any excitement or tension. This was the part of Earldom he hated. The small outings and tedious manners that required his attendance.</p><p>It was a show of good faith, but what did that matter when everyone was happy regardless?</p><p>His sighed, thinking back on the urgent matter his sister had sent him, "I've had a letter from Rosamund."</p><p>Cora raised her eyebrows, unhappy with the development, "Don't tell me, she wants a saddle of lamb and all the fruit and vegetables we can muster."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes, sighing, "She enjoys a taste of her old home." He excused, recalling how awful Mama had treated his dear sister when she announced she would be living in London instead of the home.</p><p>He couldn't blame her one bit.</p><p>Cora shook her head, chuckling as she went back to her papers, "She enjoys not paying for food."</p><p>Robert gave up, pushing past his wife's thoughts of her sister-in-law and back to the matter at hand, "But there's something else." That caught Cora's attention again, "Apparently, the word is going 'round London that Evelyn Napier has given up any thought of Mary, that he's going to marry one of the Sempill girls." He explained, trying to recall Rosamund's exact words, "She writes as if somehow it reflects badly on Mary."</p><p>Cora chuckled mirthlessly, "Your dear sister's always such a harbinger of joy."</p><p>"No," Robert moved to protect his little sister again, sitting down on the bench next to Cora, "as if...as if Mary had somehow been found wanting in her character."</p><p>"Well," Cora scoffed incredulously, "I don't believe Mr Napier would have said that."</p><p>"That's not all," Robert informed her, throat closing up at the thought of telling Cora the next bit, "Louise is caught up in it too"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Robert moved to calm her down, "I don't know what the rumors are exactly, but according to Rosamund, she's being talked about. Malicious rumors stating that she's ruined any chance of marriage or that she ran away with the Turk before killing him and inheriting his money."</p><p>Cora scoffed, mouth falling open and throwing her hands in her lap, "I can't believe this! It couldn't be Mr. Napier, she never interacted with him."</p><p>Robert shrugged and Cora inhaled sharply. The news was distressing her far more than he expected.</p><p>"She ought to be married." She finally spoke up, bringing back up the subject, "Both of them, Talk to them."</p><p>Robert chuckled at the idea. They hadn't listened to him since they were babes in his arms. Doing so now when they were adults would fare no better.</p><p>"They won't listen to me" He repeated his thoughts aloud, "If they did, Mary would marry Matthew, and Louise would be settled with a nice Duke or Viscount. Like Lord Gillingham's son."</p><p>Cora paused, her eyes far away toward the horizon. Robert's stomach dropped. He never liked to see that look on her. It reminded him too much of his mother.</p><p>"What about Anthony Strallan?" She decided.</p><p>It took everything Robert had not to burst out laughing and ruin her mood further, "Anthony Strallan is at least my age and as dull as paint." He explained, hoping to derail her plans, "I doubt she'd want to sit next to him at dinner, let alone marry him."</p><p>Cora shrugged, "Louise is perfectly fond of Matthew," she brought up, trying to continue on with her scheme, "It wouldn't be hard to imagine them running Downton now would it?"</p><p>"And you don't think it would cause trouble?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, knowing his wife wasn't that daft, "Mary is given an old man to take care of and her younger sister gets to marry the heir of the estate? We'd have a civil war on our hands."</p><p>Cora let out a frustrated groan, "They have to marry someone, Robert." She snapped, catching him off guard, "And if this is what's being said in London, they have to marry soon."</p><p>***</p><p>Thomas stared at the wall, his cigarette smoke wafting up to the ceiling, thoughts going with them.</p><p>He was scheming, no other word for it. Mr. Bates would no doubt lord it over his head when he told Carson about the wine theft, right before he was out on his ear, no savings to account for.</p><p>He simply needed to find a flaw with Bates, and then he'd go back to being Lord Grantham's valet. Exactly what he deserved.</p><p>Perhaps there was another way around it. Perhaps one of the daughters could speak up for him.</p><p>Maybe he was a little hasty telling his friend about Lady Louise and Lady Mary.</p><p>"What's up with you?" Sarah O'Brien's shrill voice pulled him out of his mess of a brain. He sighed at her presence, disappointed to have company. Although he supposed she was better than nothing.</p><p>"Nothing." He sneered, dropping his cigarette to his side, not looking his old comrade in the eye.</p><p>But O'Brien knew exactly how to weasel information out of him, "His Lordship's blaming Mr Napier for spreading gossip about Lady Mary and Lady Louise, but it was you, wasn't it?"</p><p>Fuck. Of course she would find out. The last person he wanted to know. Not that he wanted anybody to know. He was just grateful she hadn't told Carson.</p><p>Knowing his devotion for the two women, he'd be out of a job before he could snap his fingers.</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Thomas asked, playing dumb, knowing it wouldn't be enough to deter her curious nature.</p><p>He stood up from his spot on the stairs, following her down the case.</p><p>O'Brien smirked victoriously, continuing to descend, "Because Napier wasn't in on it. Only five people knew he was in her room that night." She paused, causing Thomas to be put in a rather uncomfortable position, his back pressed against the corner of the wall, "You, me, Lady Mary, Lady Louise and possibly Daisy, and I haven't said nothing to nobody."</p><p>Thomas sighed, his game finally up, "Well, I didn't tell about Pamuk," He grumbled, "I just wrote that Lady Mary was no better than she ought to be." He paused as he pushed forward, stopped by O'Brien's nasty stare, "And of Lady Louise's trip to the laundry room."</p><p>"No wonder they think she's done in," O'Brien commented, heading further down, "Probably think she's run off with one of us," She stopped again, meeting Thomas's shrewd gaze, "Who did you write it to?"</p><p>Thomas shook his head, annoyed by her constant curiosity, "Only a friend of mine," He explained, "Valet to Lord Savident."</p><p>O'Brien scoffed, the sound almost a chuckle, "You know what they say about Old Savident." She continued her route downstairs, "Not so much an open mind as an open mouth. No wonder it's all 'round London."</p><p>Thomas sighed, and realized that she might have some usefulness after all.</p><p>**</p><p>Louise crept into the library, searching the house for her father. She had a goal now. Something she needed to accomplish.</p><p>And she needed to do it for Gwen. The girl deserved better than what she was dealt. And here she was, trying to make something for herself.</p><p>Louise admired her.</p><p>"I thought you went to bed hours ago." Papa called from his table, and Louise tugged her lips upward, barely forming a smile.</p><p>"There you are," she pressed forward, the dark skirt nearly dragging on the floor, "I was looking for you," Papa raised his eyebrows, standing up from his desk to shuffle some papers around, "Sybil needs the governess cart tomorrow." She explained, trying to sound nonchalant about it.</p><p>Papa tilted his head, "Oh?"</p><p>Louise tugged at her knuckles, an old habit she hadn't done since she was a girl, "She's going to Moulton."</p><p>Papa let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh, tell her not to risk the traffic in Moulton," He snapped, "Not now every Tom, Dick, and Harry seems to have a motor."</p><p>Louise chuckled aloud, "I tried but you know how she gets,"</p><p>Papa rolled his eyes, not letting up on the matter, "Last time I was there, there were five cars parked in the marketplace and another three drove past while I was waiting. " He paused, unhappy with her request, "Get Branson to take her in the car. Neither of us are using it."</p><p>Louise chuckled, her mind briefly flitting to the thought of the handsome chauffeur. Perhaps he could be...no. She couldn't risk it.</p><p>Not with how fast news seemed to spread these days. "She insisted on popping in on Mrs. Steward," Louise lied, "besides, Branson can't go, he's taking me into Ripon,"</p><p>Papa leaned up at that, brow creasing in confusion, "Whatever for?"</p><p>Louise sighed, her shoulder's slumping, "Matthew has invited me for a stroll through the village," She announced, ignoring her father's shock, "apparently he wants to show me around, visit his work and all that."</p><p>"Really?" Papa asked, trying and failing to hide his curiosity, "Well, I won't say anything against it."</p><p>"No," Louise scoffed, "I didn't think you would."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and a comment if you're enjoying the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sisters and Suitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louise finds a confidante in Branson, and a familiar face returns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was hectic, after an awkward dressing session with Anna, Louise hurried outside, waiting for Gwen to show up behind the kitchen, the two taking off at lightning speed.</p><p>Louise ran beside Gwen, hoping to catch Sybil and Dragon before they missed the deadline. "Come on," She gestured, unable to keep the excitement from bubbling over.</p><p>Gwen trailed a little bit behind her, the two of them just catching up with Sybil and the former adjusting her skirt.</p><p>"Well, I had to let the skirt down a little, but I can put it back." She explained and Louise shook her head.</p><p>"Don't, it's yours,"</p><p>Gwen nodded gratefully as she climbed into the carriage, Sybil turning toward her, "What will happen if one of the maids finds your room is empty?"</p><p>"Oh, it would only be Anna," Gwen dismissed carelessly, "And she wouldn't give me away. She's like a sister. She'd never betray me."</p><p>Louise and Sybil shared a look both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.</p><p>"Oh, well, then she's not like our sisters." Sybil joked and Louise laughed in agreement.</p><p>"Make sure you're home by dinner," She warned, "I can keep Mama and Papa occupied until then, but they'll start to worry otherwise,"</p><p>Sybil nodded in understanding, "We'll be back," She flicked the reins of Dragon, "Walk on."</p><p>Louise stared at the retreating carriage, slowly letting out a breath before walking back to the house, unsure how she was going to explain her muddy hem.</p><p>***</p><p>"Here you are m'lady," Branson announced, pulling to the side of the road, just in front of the law partnership.</p><p>Louise gulped, staring at the tiny building, her heart pounding against her chest, "Thank you Branson," She responded, not moving from her seat.</p><p>Something the chauffeur seemed to notice. "I don't mean to pry, but is everything alright?"</p><p>Louise collapsed against the seat, letting out a deep breath before hanging her head in her hands, "Oh bloody hell, I can't do this."</p><p>Silence hung over the car, and she could feel Branson's judgmental look on her. She peeked through her fingers, her gaze meeting his, finding it surprisingly sympathetic.</p><p>"No Branson," She admitted, slinking into a posture that Granny would yell at her for, "Everything is not alright and frankly I'm tired of pretending it is."</p><p>The chauffeur nodded, turning back around and starting the car up. Louise straightened up at that, wondering if her problems were so infinitesimal that even the servants didn't care about her well-being anymore.</p><p>Was she really that snobbish? Was Arthur right about her?</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Branson looked at her through the rearview mirror, a slight upturn to his lips, "I'm doing a loop around the block m'lady," He explained, "We've a few minutes before you're to meet Mr. Crawley, and there's bound to be somewhere you can talk"</p><p>She was struck by the gesture. Moreover, she was struck by how thoughtful Branson was being, considering she'd hardly interacted with him at this point.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Louise asked, hoping this wasn't a way to get into her good graces, "I thought you despised people like me."</p><p>Branson chuckled lightly, stopping the car a few blocks down, "I do, but I don't despise you. Not yet anyway."</p><p>Louise smiled again, and before she could continue her rant, the front door opened and Branson made his way around the back, slipping into the seat beside her. Her mouth fell open, and she had the strangest feeling that she looked quite silly, since Branson was almost grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Don't worry," He assured her, "I'm not going to steal your jewelry or anything,"</p><p>"No that's not what I—"</p><p>Branson shrugged her off, "I just thought it might be easier on my neck if I was actually facing you while you talked."</p><p>Louise chuckled, any awkwardness she felt dissipating at the thought of someone finally willing to listen. "You're going to think it's silly, but..." She paused, a prickling behind her eyes as she thought about the events of the past few weeks, and of Mama and Papa's cold treatment of her, "You're aware of how I was meeting with Mr. Castell to discuss the entail?"</p><p>Branson nodded, thankfully staying silent.</p><p>Louise continued to tug on her knuckles again, "Well, it turned out to be a complete waste of time, and when I confronted him about it, he called me a snob and that was the end of it."</p><p>"That was the end of it?" Branson asked, "You sure you didn't do anything to provoke him?"</p><p>Louise let out a frustrated sigh, "Well, I asked him why he had concealed his German roots," She recalled, still trying to figure out what went wrong, "And his only explanation was that I was a snob and wouldn't have accepted him."</p><p>Branson bobbed his head, "He's right,"</p><p>Louise glared at him. He was supposed to be comforting her, not taking the side of her aggressor.</p><p>"About your not accepting him," Branson clarified after seeing the look on her face, "I wasn't there, so I can't speak for everything he said, lord knows I probably agree with him,"</p><p>Louise scoffed mirthfully at that, "Probably,"</p><p>"But it's difficult," Branson reminded her, "Being a non-english citizen in an English town. People look at you differently, like you're a monster, something inhuman, simply because of where you're born."</p><p>Louise never thought about that. The difficulties he must have faced coming over. The difficulties Branson was facing even now.</p><p>"It's a difficult life to lead," He continued, reaching over to grasp her hand, "And I don't think he could've handled seeing someone he trusted look at him that way."</p><p>Louise smiled a small smile, grateful for his help, "Thank you Branson," She responded, squeezing his hand with hers, "I needed that."</p><p>"Of course m'lady," he removed his hand from hers, tilting his head as he melted back into his role as a chauffeur, the class divides creating cement walls between them once more. He stepped out of the backseat, and Louise found herself missing the warmth beside her, suddenly wanting to move up into the front with him, just to get some of that feeling back.</p><p>"I believe Mr. Crawley is expecting you m'lady," Branson smiled, putting the car in gear and looping back around the block.</p><p>Louise chuckled and did something that surprised herself, "Louise, please," She responded, "I believe you've earned the right to use my christian name after this,"</p><p>She caught a small clench of his jaw before it was replaced with a tight smile, "Very well, Lady Louise,"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. It was close enough.</p><p>Branson helped her out of the car when they reached the firm again, and she told him that she'd be done around 1:00, not wanting to spend anymore time than she had to with Matthew.</p><p>Besides, she wasn't sure she liked Ripon in the first place.</p><p>London was so much more her speed, bustling cars and people all looking to go somewhere, all with a purpose.</p><p>If she had any choice in her life she'd end up like Aunt Rosamund, with a lovely house and invites to the biggest clubs in the city, making a name for herself by doing something she loved.</p><p>Although she wasn't sure what the was yet.</p><p>Politics yes, Nursing maybe. Perhaps she<em> would </em>be a politician, really tick off Granny and Papa.</p><p>As she walked into the law firm, she caught the smell of freshly pressed paper and pinewood, the mixture pleasing her nose as she moved further in, catching sight of a small office in front of her. Noticing Matthew was busy with a client, she sat down outside the office, waiting in one of the uncomfortable chairs for the meeting to end.</p><p>"No, Miss Baum, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do," Matthew explained to the angry woman, sounding exhausted.</p><p>"You're telling me he's going to get away with this?" Miss Baum's rough accent rang through the office, drawing attention to her and her plight, "I nearly lost my arm because of that damned place!"<br/>"And we're incredibly sorry about that," Matthew cut her off, "But you knew what you were signing up for, and it was in your contract, it remains that at this point, there are no more legal steps we can take."</p><p>Miss Baum scoffed, slamming the door behind her and locking eyes with Louise, "Don't bother with them" She snarled, "Nothing but devils in this place, I'm telling ya."</p><p>Before Louise could respond at all, Miss Baum stormed off in a huff, leaving a bewildered office in her wake.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Matthew apologized, lifting his head from his hands as Louise peeked through the door.</p><p>"Goodness," Louise chuckled trying to dispel the tension, "If that's what you deal with daily, then you must be a saint."</p><p>Matthew shook his head, standing up and gathering his jacket, "Hardly," He responded, grabbing his hat and gesturing toward the door, "Shall we?"</p><p>Louise nodded, the two of them heading out into the thick Ripon air.</p><p>They walked in silence down the sidewalk, neither of them knowing what to say without the family there to initiate small talk.</p><p>"There's garden nearby," Matthew finally spoke up, gesturing toward the center of town, "If you wouldn't mind walking a bit of distance,"</p><p>Louise shook her head, "Not at all."</p><p>They paraded around the tall hedges and wooden statues, neither of them saying a word other than the occasional comment about the weather.</p><p>"I understand you like to read," Matthew began, trying to have a proper conversation, "May I ask who some of your favorites are?"</p><p>Louise forced a smile, trying to keep a level head while wishing she was with Sybil and Gwen instead, "You'll make fun of me for it,"</p><p>"No I won't," Matthew eagerly assured her, "I swear."</p><p>Louise tugged at her knuckles again, "I'm partial to female authors, Jane Austen, Mary Shelley, The Brontes, George Elliot,"</p><p>Matthew cut her off, "Uh, Unless I'm mistaken George Elliot is not a woman."</p><p>Louise laughed at his certainty, 'Well then I'm sorry Mr. Crawley, but you are indeed mistaken. George Eliot's real name is Mary Ann Evans, and she's quite good."</p><p>Matthew lifted his hands in surrender, the two of them taking another turn around the garden. When more silence had passed, Louise finally mustered up the courage to ask the question she had been wandering about since he appeared.</p><p>"What made you want to be a lawyer?"</p><p>Matthew blew out a sigh, squeezing his hat in his hands, "Expectation mostly," He admitted, "With a doctor as a father and a nurse as a mother, I was expected to follow in their footsteps." He paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "When it was revealed I wasn't a fan of blood or cutting limbs off, they set me free."</p><p>"So you decided to jump into a different kind of career?" Louise asked, wondering when she would get the answer to her question.</p><p>"Yes," Matthew confirmed, "Mother wanted me to rise through the ranks, and law seemed the natural option. Well, that and I enjoyed it."</p><p>Louise chuckled, an unfamiliar sensation tugging at her stomach, "I envy you," She confessed, "Having the freedom to make your own choices like that."</p><p>Matthew sent her a sympathetic smile, placing his hand in her own, Louise's blood running cold. "I shall miss it."</p><p>He gestured further down the path, letting go of her hand and allowing her to move forward.</p><p>***</p><p>Anna folded Lady Mary and Lady Edith's new changes for the night, waiting for the other two sisters to return after their attempt to help Gwen. She caught sight of O'Brien by the staircase, the odious woman carrying an old shirt of Lady Grantham's.</p><p>"Is Her Ladyship wearing that now?" Anna asked, peering at the bright blouse.</p><p>The nasty woman shook her head, "Oh, no, this is for Friday night. I just thought I'd give it a press while I had the time."</p><p>Anna waited a moment before turning around to face the maid again, "You don't know what's happened to Lady Sybil and Lady Louise, do you? I've got the changes ready for the other two, but there's no sign of them."</p><p>O'Brien rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated whine, "Don't you start. I've had Her Majesty on at me all afternoon."</p><p>Anna scoffed inwardly, O'Brien's contempt putting her in a foul mood.</p><p>She said she would cover for Gwen and she did, but there was only so much she could do. If they found out the truth, both her and her friend would be finished.</p><p>'Mr Carson says he'll fetch the police if she's not back soon." William informed her as he descended the stairs, and Anna nodded gratefully, leaving the room with her lady's clothes in hand.</p><p>***</p><p>Louise thanked Matthew for the ride home, ignoring the wide smile on his face. It felt like a betrayal. Even though she knew Mary was still exploring her feelings for the heir, Louise had struggled to keep herself in a neutral mindset the whole day, even with Branson's encouraging talk.</p><p>"I hope we can do this again sometime," Matthew asked though the window of the car, his cheeks slightly red even though it was perfectly temperate out. Louise send him a tight tug of her lips, trying to remain polite, "Of course," She responded out of social pressure, despite not enjoying her time with him all that much, "I must check my schedule, but feel free to drop by for a walk any time."</p><p>Matthew tilted his hat and drove off down the drive, leaving her alone and grimacing. Her cheeks hurt from the forced smile she had worn all day, and she let her shoulders slump, barely having the energy to nod and thank Carson as she passed through the great hall.</p><p>"M'lady," a voice whispered, stopping her in her tracks as she reached the staircase. Louise turned, catching sight of Branson still in his uniform, gesturing for her to come closer.</p><p>"Branson," Louise lowered her voice, eyebrows creased in confusion, "What is it? What's wrong?"</p><p>The chauffeur hesitated, looking around to make sure there were no wandering eyes and ears, "It's Lady Sybil," He announced, creases working their way across his forehead in worry, "She hasn't been seen in hours, and neither has Gwen."</p><p>"You think something happened?" Louise asked, causing Branson to nod in agreement. She forced herself to think neutrally, that Sybil was simply running late because of a broken wheel or a rainy day, and not because of the worst.</p><p>"Okay," She exhaled out, grabbing ahold of Branson's arm, "Get the car ready, she might have run into some trouble, nothing serious," She assured the man as she caught sight of the worried look in his face, "But we should head into the Moulton immediately, perhaps she was caught in the bad weather earlier."</p><p>Branson nodded, "Right away m'lady," The two stole away, Louise wasting no time with formality and joining him in the front seat.</p><p>They sped down the drive toward Moulton, ignoring the hundreds of other cars that must have thought they were insane, until they caught any sign of Sybil and Gwen.</p><p>Louise noticed how tense Branson was, his hands gripping the wheel so tightly she was sure his knuckles were white underneath his gloves.</p><p>"She's going to be okay Branson," Louise assured him, although she wasn't sure she quite believed it.</p><p>A horse passed her window and she almost jumped out of her seat. "Wait!" She called, Branson braking into a squeaky stop, Louise climbing out of her seat as he put the car in park.</p><p>"Dragon? Is that you?" She called, recognizing the silky black coat of Sybil's darling horse. The animal neighed, still connected to the governess cart Louise had acquired for her younger sister.</p><p>"What is it?" Branson asked, appearing at her side as she tried to calm the wild horse down.</p><p>"It's Sybil's horse," Louise explained, searching the street for any sign of her younger sister, the sky streaking with red as the sun began to set, "She can't be far, Dragon wouldn't abandon her."</p><p>Branson nodded and moved toward the car but Louise shook her head, "No, take the car back, I'll continue on,"</p><p>"But m'lady—"</p><p>"Please Tom," She begged, using his first name to let him know how serious this was, "She'll be alright, now please tell Mr. Carson that so the house will stop worrying."</p><p>Branson nodded, the worried expression never leaving his face. Louise left Dragon by the side of the road to comfort the man, "Sybil is going to be okay, I promise."</p><p>He nodded again and loaded himself into the car, driving back up toward the Abbey.</p><p>Louise let out a sigh, closing her eyes and sending up a prayer, "Come on girl," She soothed the horse, loading herself into the cart, "Let's go find Sybbie,"</p><p>Dragon lead her down the familiar path to Moulton, Louise searching underneath every tree and behind every house for her little sister. She would never forgive herself if something horrible happened to her.</p><p>"Lou!" She heard a voice yell and Louise pulled on Dragon's reins, the horse neighing in protest before coming to a complete stop.</p><p>She almost didn't recognize Sybil, seeing as she was covered from head to toe in mud, Gwen following behind her in a similar state.</p><p>"Sybil! Thank god," Louise gestured toward the cart, "Get in, Mama has been worried sick,"</p><p>The girls climbed in, the three of them squished together while Louise flicked the reins, eagerly listening to Gwen and Sybil's tales of the day.</p><p>***</p><p>After a severe scolding from Mama for going off on her own to search for Sybil, Louise was relieved to head into her own room and get dressed for dinner, letting Anna tell her about how upset Gwen was for being so late. Louise asked the maid to remind Gwen that it wasn't her fault before dismissing her and heading downstairs.</p><p>Edith and Mary were meeting in the small library, and since she didn't feel like playing peacemaker, Louise stepped outside, drinking in the fresh air as she searched for the garage.</p><p>The light was on, and she could hear a distinct clanking sound, like someone was taking out all their anger on the poor car.</p><p>Not that Louise could blame him. He had been worried sick and if it hadn't been for Mama and Anna, she would've told him first thing.</p><p>"Hello?" She called, and a clunk was heard in response, Branson groaning as he pulled himself out from under the car, "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, catching sight of him rubbing his head in pain.</p><p>"I've been worse," He joked, and Louise chuckled as she brought him over to the small cot, settling him down as she examined the wound a little bit closer. "I'm dreadfully sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,"</p><p>"I'm sure you meant well," Branson continued to jest, a small smile on his face. Louise bit her lip and stood up, grabbing one of the rags and wetting it in the sink to clear some of the blood that was leaking out. "Is Lady Sybil alright?"</p><p>"That's actually why I came down," Louise told him, joining him on the cot again, dabbing gently at the wound, "To tell you that she is perfectly fine, if a bit on the muddy side."</p><p>His chuckle developed into a full blown laugh, and she found herself joining in, the two settling into a comfortable silence.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me know," Branson smiled softly, and Louise met his gaze, ceasing her movements, finally realizing just how close she was to the chauffeur. Louise nodded, the sensation of their legs touching sending a shiver up her spine. She cleared her throat again and went back to examining the small cut over his brow, "It uh, it's not infected, and should close up in a few days."</p><p>Their fingers brushed as she handed him the washrag, his smirk returning. "I don't suppose this was how you planned on spending your night then?" He joked again, although this time she caught something behind his eyes, like he was waiting for her to dismiss him, "patching up and comforting the family chauffeur?"</p><p>Louise chuckled, the sound more common in his presence, "No, but I don't mind it at all," She assured him, Branson perking up at that, "It's the least I could do after what you've done,"</p><p>Branson smiled, and Louise resisted the urge to take his hand in hers like he did earlier.</p><p>It was silly, something she would have entertained as a girl. But it wasn't something she could think of now.</p><p>She wasn't even sure of her own feelings anymore.</p><p>But here she was, staring at the man who had helped her through her hellish day, and she couldn't find a reason to leave. Her eyes flickered downward and then back up to meet his. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down before clearing his throat.</p><p>"You should be getting back," He spoke softly, trying to sound nonchalant. Louise nodded, shaking herself free from whatever stupor he had put her under, "Yes, you're uh, you're right I should. Thank you Branson."</p><p>"As you wish m'lady," He smiled in response, echoing their first interaction.</p><p>She left the warmth of the car garage, wind blowing her curls awry as she moved back toward the house.</p><p>"Lady Louise?" A voice called out to her.</p><p>She froze, recognizing the deep timbre and accent that accompanied it. Her heart pounded, pulse increasing as she turned around to meet the anguished eyes of the man asking after her.</p><p>"Mr. Castell," The words caught in her throat, barely audible, "What, uh...that is what—"</p><p>"I had to see you," He answered her unsaid question, tugging at the brim of his hat as he approached her, "I must apologize for my abhorrent behavior the other night, I have thought of nothing else except of how horribly I treated you," He began, rambling what was probably a well-rehearsed speech, "I was wrong to assume such awful things about you and your family, and I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."</p><p>Louise hesitated, stumbling slightly at the quick apology, barely registering the words.</p><p>He was here.</p><p>He was here and he wanted her to forgive him.</p><p>She hadn't ruined everything. There was still a chance.</p><p>"Only if you can forgive me," She asked, recalling her earlier conversation with Branson, "I was a fool, not fully understanding what you were experiencing and..." she paused, barely able to keep the smile from off her face, "I'm afraid I let me temper get the best of me"</p><p>Arthur released a sigh of relief, "There's nothing to forgive," he continued, "I was in the wrong,"</p><p>"We both were," Louise argued, not willing to let him take full responsibility, "I won't forgive you until you forgive me."</p><p>Arthur chuckled, clearly enjoying how stubborn she was being. Louise could only pray. Pray that it was enough to repair the damage done to their relationship.</p><p>"Very well," Arthur began, his mustache twitching up in a smile, the implied forgiveness washing over her like a fresh baptism, feeling more free than she had in months.</p><p>"I'm glad," Louise responded, brushing at her skirts, "I'm afraid I'm rather late for dinner—"</p><p>"Of course," Arthur shook his head, "I mustn't keep you,"</p><p>He nodded and began to walk toward his car, Louise halfway toward the door when she called, "Arthur!" He whipped around, eyes attentive, "Would you like to join us?"</p><p>He smiled, taking off his hat once more, "There's nothing I'd like better."</p><p>Louise's cheeks hurt from the smile that adorned her face, and she linked arms with the man, escorting him into the Great Hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'ALL. Things are heating up now. Arthur is back, Louise's friendship with Branson is growing, and Matthew seems to be doubting his choice. </p><p>Also, with the whole George Eliot thing, that was a real life interaction. Like I knew someone who was convinced George Eliot wasn't a pseudonym, even though we had the internet *rolls eyes*.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave Kudos and a Comment if you enjoyed the story!</p><p>If you want more Louise/Tom content feel free to check out my Tumblr: @papergirlverse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>